Card Captors:Nova Era
by AnGe Lille
Summary: As cartas soltaram-se novamente. Felizmente Sakura conta com ajuda desta vez. Será que conseguirá reuni-las novamente? Aviso: Novas personagens originais.
1. Prólogo

Bem isto é o projecto de que vos falei em Agosto sou capaz de postar quinzenalmente mas não tenho a certeza não quero por datas que não vou cumprir.

Disclamair – as personagens de CCS não me pertencem e todas as outras foram invenções minhas.

Sakura – balablabal fala das personagens

(lalalalalal) intervenção ou comentário meu

Boa leitura!

Card Captors:

- Nova Era

Numa sexta-feira igual a todas as outras duas jovens uma morena com olhos castanhos escuros quase pretos e amendoados e baixinha e uma rapariga alta e loura com olhos castanhos-claros ambas com 17 anos abandonam o colégio com um sorriso nos lábios sabendo que o fim-de-semana se aproxima a largos passos.

- Ai que bom! – disse a Miyu espreguiçando-se – estava a ver se esta semana nunca mais acabava.

- Pois é, testes atrás de testes. Ai, ai que cansaço – disse Ami e começaram as duas a rir.

De repente olharam para uma rapariga que apresentava ter uns 22 anos, tinha cabelos castanho pelos ombros e o que se destacava mais eram os seus incríveis olhos verdes esmeraldinos, parecia estar um pouco preocupada.

Ami – Que aconteceu?

Miyu – Podemos ajudar nalguma coisa?

Notaram que a face da rapariga iluminou-se por um momento mas em seguida voltou a esmorecer.

Sakura – Podem, mas não acredito que aceitem. - suspirou

Ami – Claro que podemos, não deve ser tão difícil.

Miyu – Sim, perdeu alguma coisa?

Sakura – Sim mas é muito difícil de recuperar.

Ami – Nós ajudamos. - sorriu

Sakura – A sério! Queria que me ajudassem a capturar as cartas de Clow ou melhor de Sakura.

Elas entreolharam-se com uma expressão de quem não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Que cartas seriam aquelas? E porque seria tão difícil? Quer dizer ela tinha perdido um baralho de cartas.

Sakura – Já sabia que não iam aceitar… - ficou triste

Miyu – Não, Não nós aceitamos! - riu um pouco

Sakura – Muito obrigada, não estava a ver-me apanha-las de novo sozinha. - levantou-se rapidamente muito animada e as duas amigas estranharam um pouco o seu comportamento.

Ami – De nada, mas nos íamos agora para a casa da Miyu. Não nos podemos demorar muito.

Miyu – Já sei ela vai connosco!

Sakura – Eu não quero causar problemas.

Miyu – Não te preocupes a minha mãe não se importa.

Ami – Está a ver, assim é melhor para todos quando é que começamos?

Sakura – O mais cedo possível.

Ami - Sim, elas devem estar por aqui. Mas fazemos um plano e será muito fácil recuperá-las!

Sakura - Mas essas cartas não são cartas normais. Elas são cartas mágicas! - disse baixinho.

Ami e Miyu - O quê! - parecia uma daquelas aventuras de desenhos animados. Ela não poderia estar a falar a sério..

Sakura - Eu explico-vos melhor quando chegar-mos à casa da tua amiga.

Andaram durante algum tempo e várias coisas passaram pelas suas mentes. Será que ela seria uma bruxa, se iria hipnotiza-las ou lançar-lhe algum feitiço mas enquanto se conheciam melhor perceberam que ela era apenas uma pessoa normal e até emanava alguma confiança.

Sakura - Já sei! Vamos para a minha casa é melhor assim não incomodarei ninguém e era um pouco estranho.

Ami - Por mim tudo bem.

Miyu - Sim. - sentiu-se mais aliviada. Enquanto tentavam ajudar a rapariga não perceberam a loucura que estavam a cometer.

Pararam em frente a uma casa modesta e simples. Era acolhedora e emanava uma boa energia. Entraram e estava tudo muito organizado mas mal chegaram à sala notaram que havia um peluche amarelo sentado no sofá e a televisão ligada.

Kero - Voltaste Sakura! - voa para perto da sua mestra - Quem são elas?

Miyu gritou quase causando a Ami um ataque de pânico. Mas quando se deparou com a situação quase que saltava. Manteve-se calma enquanto a sua amiga estava escondida atrás de si.

Sakura - Tenham calma! - sorriu - Ele é o Kero e é um guardião das cartas. Ele vai ajudar-nos a recuperá-las.

Ami - Mas então porque ele não guardou as cartas? Assim não teríamos de as apanhar. - cruza os braços.

Kero - Eu tentei impedir que elas escapassem mas alguma coisa me impediu. - olhou ariscamente para Ami que apenas ignorou o guardião.

Ami - Isso é estranho.

Miyu - Então como iremos apanhá-las?

Sakura – Com bastões parecidos a este. - mostra a chave no pescoço - Muito bem como não estava previsto serem duas terão de se organizar muito bem, vou entregar duas chaves mas só há um baralho.

Miyu – Podemos dividi-lo.

Ami – Sim, depois temos de ver isso melhor.

Sakura – Agora vou atribuir-vos as chaves.

A da Miyu era laranja e com um circulo com asas e havia um Leão amarelo lá dentro. (pessoal vou simplificar as coisas imaginem o bastão da Sakura em chave ,o segundo, só com a minha descrição)

A da Ami era azul-escuro com duas estrelinhas azuis claras dentro do círculo e as asas brancas.

Ami – Uh, são bem bonitos.

Miyu – Podes crer.

Sakura – Ainda bem; agora as tuas palavras Miyu são "Ó chave que guardas o poder do Leão sagrado revela a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Miyu, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora" e as tuas Ami são "Ó chave que guardas o poder do grande cavaleiro Gemini revela-me a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Ami, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora" tentem vocês.

Miyu- Ó chave que guardas o poder do Leão sagrado revela a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Miyu, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora!

Ela olhou o bastão de cima a baixo e reparou que na ponta do bastão existia uma espécie de leão deitado. ( he he se o bastão não fosse amarelo dizia que era do Sporting he he … Sporting é um clube de futebol)

Ami - Ó chave que guardas o poder do grande cavaleiro Gemini revela-me a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Ami, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora!

Ela também olhou para o seu bastão e no fim o que haviam eram duas espadas cruzadas.

Sakura – Só consegui guardar estas duas cartas escolham.

Ambas observaram curiosamente. Afinal estas eram as cartas que teriam de capturar. Quem diria que algo assim poderia causar tanto cartas que lá estavam eram as cartas salto e voo.( ou Alada)

Ami – Mas as cartas são fixas ou podemos trocar?

Sakura – Óbvio que trocam não é. - sorriu

Ami – Então eu fico com a voo. - agarrou a carta

Miyu – Vou ter de ficar com a salto. - fez o mesmo que a sua amiga.

Ami - Esperem e o que acontece quando temos de sair durante a noite?

Miyu – Sim nós não podemos simplesmente dizer "Olha mãe vou sair e volto tarde".

Sakura – Não te preocupes quanto a isso eu já vos arranjei substitutas ou melhor gotas astrais.

Miyu – O que é isso? - perguntou espantada.

Sakura – São duas gotas de água mágicas que depois de juntarem uma mecha de cabelo transformam-se nos vossos clones.

Ami (com os olhos brilhantes) – Nunca tive um clone - celebrou animadamente

Miyu – Sem comentários. – e começa a rir.

Sakura – Bem eu serei a vossa mestra antes de passarem no juízo final e irei encarregar-me das duas, quando não puder o Kero vai substituir-me.

A e M – Entendido.

Ami olhou para o relógio e reparou nas horas. Estava a fazer-se tarde. Prontamente voltou a transformar o bastão em chave e colocou-a no pescoço.

Ami - Vou andando ou chegarei atrasada.

Miyu – Bem eu também tenho de ir, só tenho uma dúvida como é que elas desaparecem?

Kero – Fecha-se a tampa, menina óbvio!

Miyu - Que piadinha - mostra a língua

Ami - Então até logo!

Miyu - Beijinhos

Sakura - Adeus meninas! Boa sorte!

Sakura respirou fundo. Mesmo após todos estes anos ainda não se sentia confortável em vê-lo. Mas este esquema apenas poderia partir de uma pessoa. Saiu e foi até o lugar combinado.

O café era no centro da cidade e muito bem frequentado. Ele tinha escolhido um bom lugar sem dúvida. Olhou e lá estava ele, não tinha mudado nada. Continuava com o mesmo porte e o sorriso que lhe lançou lembrou-lhe que não estavam do mesmo lado. Agora tinha de mentalizar-se que eram inimigos. Reparou que estava acompanhado por outro rapaz.

Sakura – Ok já cá estou, não mudaste nada continuas a ter o mesmo arrogante de sempre. - sentou-se.

Shaoran – E tu a mesma cara de miúda chorona e tola.

Sakura – Que queres desta vez, não vou aguentar muito tempo aqui.

Shaoran – Vou apresentar-te os rapazes que irão recuperar as cartas para o clã.

Continua….

Dei uma revisão básica e emendei alguns erros.

Aumentei a idade da Miyu e da Ami pois achei que encaixaria melhor na história ou passado.

Tentarei caprichar na descrição para mim é sempre a pior parte!

Penso que é tudo.

Beijinhos. :)


	2. Medo ou o começo de algo novo

Disclamair – as personagens de CCS não me pertencem e todas as outras foram invenções minhas.»

Sakura – balablabal fala das personagens

(lalalalalal) intervenção ou comentário meu

Card Captors:

Nova Era

Boa Leitura!

_Sakura – Ok já cá estou, não mudaste nada continuas a ter o mesmo arrogante de sempre._

_Shaoran – E tu a mesma cara de miúda chorona e tola._

_Sakura – Que queres desta vez, não vou aguentar muito tempo aqui._

_Shaoran – Vou apresentar-te os rapazes que irão recuperar as cartas para o clã._

Surpreendeu-se um pouco afinal sempre tinha sido um plano dele.

Sakura – Isso é o que veremos.

Sakura via que nos olhos que outrora estiverem repletos de carinho por ela agora apresentavam uma indiferença que lhe fazia doer o coração. Era inexplicável a ferida e dor que aquele homem à sua frente lhe tinha causado e mesmo depois de tudo não conseguir esquece-lo.

Shaoran – Pensei que depois de todos os anos que convivemos juntos tivessem servido para algo mas parece que não foi assim.

Shaoran pensou na linda mulher que estava a sua frente agora poderia ser sua se não fosse a sua estúpida arrogância. Meu Deus como fui idiota. Mas Sakura deixou-o com razão, a traição foi imperdoável, sim treinou arduamente para resistir a todos os seus inimigos, mas não resistiu a um simples impulso do seu corpo.

Eric – Mestre, o Hiroshi já está metido em sarilhos. - disse baixo

Shaoran – Porque não tratas-te do assunto? - entre dentes

Eric – Se quiser anunciar a sua morte ponha-se à vontade mas eu ainda pretendo viver uns bons anos.

Os três olharam para trás e observaram um rapaz de 16 anos com cabelo preto e possuindo uns olhos de um azul-marinho invejável que agora estavam encerrados pela força do golpe que havia recebido agora.

Mulher – Idiota já te disse mais de mil vezes para me desamparares a loja, deixa de te meteres com a minha filha. - ameaçou a mulher robusta ainda com o punho fechado

Hiroshi – Certo eu vou andando.- correu até a mesa – hei mestrinho, já arranjou uma namorada é bem bonitinha.

Shaoran – Não sejas idiota, ela é Sakura Kinomoto a mulher que escolheu as raparigas que vocês terão de enfrentar.

Sakura notou o olhar que o aprendiz de Shaoran lhe lançava, notou que era até bastante bonito com um corpo bem trabalhado, algo que a sua t-shirt ocultava, era loiro e tinha uns olhos azuis-claros como o céu, e era esse olhar que a incomodava, frio e distante, um pouco como o de Li.

Eric(sussurrando)- O mestre foi mesmo idiota em tê-la trocado não foi?

Hiroshi(baixinho)- Sem dúvida.

Ambos sabiam da paixão avassaladora que tinha acontecido entre aqueles dois e preferiu manter o comentário entre Hiroshi e ele próprio.

Shaoran – Vamos embora não há mais nada a fazer aqui. - levantou-se - Desejo-te boa sorte Sakura. vais precisar.

E e Hi – Adeus. - despediram-se e seguiram o seu mestre

Sakura – Adeus rapazes. - pensou para si própria que ia ser uma longa jornada.

No Dia Seguinte...

Encontravam-se na mesa de jantar onde tomavam o pequeno almoço. Shaoran decidiu rever o plano mais uma vez. Não que não confiasse neles, mas sabia que o temperamento de Hiroshi iria dar problemas.

Shaoran – Sabem o que têm de fazer? - disse

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça.

Hiroshi – Mestre?

Shaoran – Sim?

Hiroshi(dançando com cara de gato) – Podemos engatar as raparigas escolhidas pela brasa que vimos ontem?

Shaoran – NEM PENSAR! - era o que temia.

Eric – Muito bem Hiroshi, agora fizeste-a bonita. - disse enquanto acabava de comer.

Ambos olharam para o seu mestre e notaram uma pequena veia saltando da sua testa.

Seria melhor irem andando.

Hiroshi(nervoso) – Retirada estratégica, adeuzinho. - saiu disparado pela porta.

Eric (gota) – Sim mestre adeus. - levantou-se e saiu.

Noutra Casa...

Voz2- Ami levanta-te vais chegar atrasada!

Ami –Ui! Que dor- abriu os olhos muito demoradamente, estando incessantemente expostos aquela luz ofuscante e uma imagem de uma menina de cinco anos com duas tranças bem presas num cabelo cor de mel e olhos azuis marinhos quase angelicais contrastando com aquela cara de travessa.

Akane – Mana olha o que eu encontrei!- a curiosa da menina segurava um frasco cor de rosa que continha o seu segredo provocando uma baque no coração da jovem.

Ami – Akane sê uma boa menina e devolve isso à mana.- disse com uma voz tremida visivelmente nervosa quase a suar frio.

Akane –Não, é meu! – e correu de uma forma louca e endiabrada pelo quarto fora até que esbarrou numa parede humana.

Voz2- Ai! Akane dá isso à tua irmã e tu minha menina despacha-te e levanta-te.

Akane(rendida) – Toma! – e voltou as costas com uma grande cara de indignação.

Ami – Obrigada Mãe!- normalmente não pensaria assim mas aquela figura a sua frente tinha-lhe salvado a pele.

Mãe- Despacha-te, não tenho muito tempo.- e abandonou o quarto com alguma pressa.

Ami- É melhor esconder isto.

Num quarto onde reina a desordem...

(musica de Tokio Hotel Schrei!.)

Miyu - Credo sou mesmo doida é melhor mudar o toque. – e levantou-se pesarosamente até que arrastou a cadeira da cozinha e decidiu tomar o pequeno almoço em silêncio.

Mãe – Bom dia querida! Despacha-te para não perderes o autocarro.

Miyu – Sim eu sei! Olha venho as seis. – e deu um sorriso matreiro.

Mãe – Então porquê? – mostrou-se um pouco surpresa com a novidade.

Miyu – Não te lembras é para ir jantar à casa da Ami!

Tetsuya – Claro mãe, uma mulher não consegue ficar longe de mexericos durante muito tempo.

Miyu grunhiu um pouco e Tetsuya retribuiu o elogio com uma careta. Até Miyu lembrar-se do autocarro e quase engasgar-se.

Miyu- Tenho de ir.

Mãe – Juízo e até logo!

Tetsuya – Isso e não te percas.

Mas ela nem teve tempo de ouvir porque senão teria de fazer um longo percurso a pé.

Na Escola...

Ami – Miyu tenho... – mas foi brutalmente interrompida por uma rapariga alta, com um cabelo com ondas bem soltas e olhos verdes bem delineados, bem constituída fisicamente de nome Yoko Kano(ui! vou ser presa acho que este nome tem direitos de autor enfim!) resumindo a habitual rapariga inalcançável que todos os rapazes estão interessados.

Yoko – Miyu, tenho novidades bombásticas para ti!- e pronto bastava esta frase e a atenção que Miyu dispensava a Ami era perdida para a devoradora de homens.

Miyu – A sério..!

Yoko – Sim anda para ali.

Ami – Aiii, que nervos porque tinha de ser interrompida por alguém como ela! – de repente os seus pensamentos são interrompidos.

Rika – Olá! Então o de sempre? – Rika Hijumi era um doce de rapariga com cara redonda e olhos castanhos avelã e um cabelo liso como seda e um grande sorriso desenhado nos lábios, Ami sempre se perguntara como ela poderia ser a melhor amiga de Yoko.

Ami – Bom dia Rika e então?

Rika – Eu queria... ui olha bem para ali. - apontou para a porta de entrada

Ami – Onde?

Por uns estonteantes segundos um rapaz loiro bem charmoso por sinal, conseguiu fazer com que a sua atenção ficasse focada nele e nada mais interessava do que aquele par de olhos azuis.

Noutro local mais à frente...

Yoko – E.. uau que par de borrachos saíram-nos na rifa, que achas? –Yoko apenas estava focada no loiro sim o Deus perfeito com um óptimo aspecto e uma constituição magnifica enquanto o seu amigo era o resumo de alguém um pouco mais normal mais ainda com grandes hipóteses de conseguir alguém, talvez ficasse com os dois.

Miyu – Sim tens razão mais ninguém é melhor do que o meu Ren, vamos ter com as outras.

Visão dos rapazes..

Hiroshi – Hihi a atenção feminina é só nossa! Hey Eric que dizes?

Eric- São todas muito bonitas mas o Shaoran não nos mandava para aqui se as nossas rivais não estivessem aqui! – parecia bastante concentrado e até tentava mas toda aquela atenção era muito benéfica para o ego!

Hiroshi- Haha finge que não estas nem ai... ui aquela loira é uma bomba.- e molha os lábios só de pensar em cenas pouco apropriadas com seu mais recente objecto de desejo.

Eric – É mas tem ar de quem dorme com todos.- roda os olhos e nota ao longe a presença de quem estavam exactamente à procura. Era muito interessante, pensou sorrindo de lado.

Hiroshi – Hey! Quando ris não é bom sinal...-pensou animado.

Eric – Acabamos de encontrar o que procurava-mos.- e apressou o passo.

Hiroshi – Oba! Isto vai aquecer! – e seguiu o seu fiel amigo.

De volta ás raparigas...

Miyu – Uii viram aqueles borrachos que aterraram na nossa escola, parece um sonho.- e suspira como se o seu mundo virasse cor-de-rosa.

Rika – Sim eram lindos. – afirma com um sorriso sincero.

Yoko – E o melhor, o loiro sorriu para mim. – e gritam as três.

Ami – Não posso crer.. eu ia jurar que... – mas os seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

Miyu – Ami.. que foi? – a cara da sua amiga era de preocupação – sabes que podes dizer-me.

Yoko – O único problema da Ami é a inveja que tem de mim – dizendo isto passa as mãos pelo seu cabelo.

Ami – Tu nunca me constituíste problema, mas o teu cérebro minúsculo não chega a tal conclusão certo? – dizendo isto começa a caminhar com passos pesados e rápidos dirigindo-se para o bar. Por enquanto qualquer coisa era pretexto para se afastar daquela víbora.

Miyu – Ami...

Yoko – Deixa-a! Ela é uma tonta, de certeza que volta. – segura no braço de Miyu.

Miyu – Mas...

Yoko – DEIXA-A – e segura o seu braço com mais força.

Miyu – Larga-me, eu já percebi, quem está parva hoje és tu e não ela. – e retira-se acompanhando o trajecto da sua amiga.

Eric – Hoje é o meu dia de sorte. – Hiroshi tenho fome vamos ao bar.

Hiroshi – Mas acabamos de tomar o pequeno almoço!

Eric – Cala-te e segue-me. – começa a andar.

No Bar..

Ami – Eu ODEIO-A!- senta-se numa mesa.

Desde que Miyu tinha começado a andar com a Yoko a sua vida tinha virado um inferno, que estava desejosa que acaba-se.

Ami - Mas não tão depressa.-suspirou.

Miyu – Ui será que te ouvi mesmo a suspirar?- disse de repente apanhando Ami de surpresa.

Ami ficou atrapalhada pois não gostava de ser surpreendida.

Ami – huuu.. não é nada do que parece, nem digas nada! – disse olhando para a amiga corada.

Miyu – É o loiro não é… vá eu rezo por ti para ele ficar na nossa turma. – e dito isto cruzou os dedos das duas mãos recebendo um olhar reprovador – desde o Yuri e a Yoko se terem envolvido deixaste de te interessar por relacionamentos, sabes que está na altura de continuares em frente.

Ami – Eu não estou interessada no loiro, eu nem sei o nome dele para começar!

Miyu – Isso não é problema. Eu pergunto-lhe! – e levanta-se da cadeira.

O queixo de Ami bateu no chão, bem neste caso em cima da mesa, a sua melhor amiga tinha um descaramento impressionante, o que não era nada bom sinal. Viu a Yoko a meter conversa com os novos rapazes, levantou-se e começou a correr dirigindo-se a Miyu antes que a tempestade se forma-se.

Eric – Lindo isto é mais fácil do que eu pensava.- sorriu vendo que as suas rivais se dirigiam para eles.

Yoko – E a quanto tempo estão aqui? – disse passando as mão pelo cabelo.

Hiroshi – Não à muito tempo. – prontamente respondeu totalmente deliciado.

Yoko – Eric, não falas muito pois não?

Eric – Não.

Yoko não estava a gostar de ser simplesmente ignorada pela sua nova paixão, o que o tornava ainda mais irresistível para si. Adorava quando eles se faziam de difíceis. Mas no fim todos acabariam nas suas mãos.

Miyu – Yoko! Olá, não sabia que conhecias os novos alunos. - sorriu tentando infiltrar-se no grupo.

Yoko – Foi agora mesmo! São o Eric e o Hiroshi, são da nossa turma!

Miyu – Prazer em conhecer-vos. Eu chamo-me Miyu Shiwabara, muito prazer.

Hiroshi – O prazer é todo nosso. – disse soando perverso.

Miyu não achou muita piada ao tom de Hiroshi mas agora poderia ajudar a curar o coração partido da sua melhor amiga, estando mais perto deles. Por isso faria o esforço.

Ami – O que estás a faz… ora já cá faltavas tu! Demoraste pouco tempo desta vez. Parabéns bateste um novo recorde. – o seu tom de voz era irónico.

Yoko – A inveja é algo feio sabias? – detestava que aquela idiota se metesse no seu caminho, assim que conseguir separara Miyu dela a sua vida será perfeita.

Ami – Não me parece eu não teria inveja de ser…- e é interrompida.

Hiroshi – Então meninas acalmem-se…vamos ser todos amigos! – já se notava que elas não se davam bem só por esta introdução, era melhor não meter-se muitas vezes entre elas ou acabaria magoado.

Eric – Não te deverias enervar tanto se ela te é assim tão indiferente.- e os dados tinham sido lançados.

Ami ficou sem resposta, ele tinha razão. A Yoko estava a afecta-la demasiado depois de que lhe roubou o seu namorado, mas não iria admiti-lo agora, era muito cedo para confiar neles.

Ami – Mete-te na tua vida! - virou-se para Eric.

Eric – Ainda não me disseste o teu nome. - aproximou-se um pouco

Ami – Ficas sem saber. – e dá um sorriso amarelo.

Miyu – É Ami!

Ami lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador e ela apenas sorriu pois sabia que estava feita.

Eric – Não custava nada seres simpática. - sorri um pouco

Ami – Eu não confio nas pessoas assim que as conheço.

Eric – Eu também não, parece que temos algo em comum. – diminui a distância entre os dois fazendo-a corar.

Ami – Eu vou … andan..do! Até logo - afastou-se do grupo e assim que passou a porta do bar apressou o passo.

Miyu – Espera! Adeus e até logo.

Hiroshi – Adeus!

Yoko não tinha gostado nada desta relação amor-ódio que acabara de presenciar, e daria um jeito de acabar com ela o mais cedo possível, ela seria a primeira a ficar com ele, enquanto isso Hiroshi achava o seu amigo estranho, não costumava interessar-se assim tanto por alguém, era algo novo para ele, e, conhecendo-o sabia que as surpresas não iriam acabar tão cedo.

TRIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!

Hiroshi – Eric, vamos já tocou.

Eric – Vamos.

Miyu finalmente consegue acompanhar a sua amiga.

Miyu – Ami, acalma-te! Pensei que ficarias feliz.

Ami – Eu já não sei nada. – suspira – Ele tem razão eu dou demasiada importância a Yoko.

Miyu – Isso é bom sinal não é? – disse tendo um pouco de esperança.

Ami – Eu não sei, não sentiste a presença dele?

Miyu – Eu sou péssima nisso é claro que não! Mas não gostei do Hiroshi! – e cruzou os braços.

Ami – Eles são poderosos, mas e porque não gostaste do Hiroshi? – e começou a sorrir.

Miyu – Ele é um pouco tarado.

Ami – Hahaha, pois tens razão.

Miyu – Viste o tom que ele me falou! – imitando a voz de Hiroshi – O prazer é todo nosso, Iack! Nojento! – e começam ambas a rir.- Finalmente estás mais animada.

Ami – Eu sou rabugenta quando vejo pessoas desagradáveis logo de manhã.

As raparigas avançaram até a sala de aula e quando entraram notaram dois lugares vazios e Ami calculou que obviamente seriam para os dois rapazes novos uma, não gostou nada foi do facto de os lugares terem sidos "estratégicamente" posicionados mesmo atrás do seu e da sua melhor amiga.

Miyu – Achas que os lugares vagos serão para os dois rapazes de bar? – perguntou discretamente, pois, a aula já tinha começado.

Ami – Obviamente, eles são os únicos transferidos nesta altura do ano! – e tentou prestar atenção no quadro mesmo não sendo essa a sua vontade.

Miyu – Credo! Sabes, perguntar não ofende! - disse um pouco alto, o suficiente para toda a turma ouvir.

Prof. Okinawa – Mas chateia, se as senhoritas não permanecerem caladas, já sabem o que acontece, não sabem? – e toda a sala se dirigiu para elas, e ambas ficaram sem saber o que dizer.

Ami – Não volta a acontecer, senhor.

Prof. Okinawa – Esperemos que não. – as raparigas olharam-se e viraram-se prontamente para a frente. – Como estava a dizer, os novos alunos Eric e Hiroshi estarão connosco a partir de hoje, por isso hoje todos irão fazer uma apresentação, mas primeiro apresentem-se rapazes.

Hiroshi – Olá, chamo-me Hiroshi O´Connell, tenho 17 anos, e nasci em Londres no Reino Unido, mas estava a viver na China, gosto de ouvir música e de praticar equitação, prazer em conhecer-vos.

Ouviu-se um murmúrio de fundo especialmente das raparigas, da fila da frente, ou o grupinho das atiradiças, aquele tipo de raparigas que se atiram ao primeiro que aparecer, enquanto que Miyu apenas fez uma careta fazendo a colega do lado rir-se.

Prof Okinawa – Alguma pergunta acerca do Hiroshi? – Levantou-se uma mão – Sim menina?

Mai – Hum.. é verdade que todos os Ingleses têm a famosa pontualidade britânica?

Hiroshi – Nem todos, mas da parte que me toca, a resposta é sim.- e pisca o olho.

Mai(corada) – Obrigada.

Prof. Okinawa – Alguma pergunta? – ninguém levantou o braço – Óptimo Hiroshi senta-te atrás da Miyu.

Miyu – Protesto!- levanta-se da cadeira e bate com a mão na mesa.

Prof. Okinawa – Isto não é um tribunal, não pode reclamar menina agora sente-se.

Yumi – Bolas! – e senta-se de má cara.

Hiroshi – Olá, voltamos a encontrar-nos. – e dá um sorriso de galã.

Miyu – Pois, podes passar sempre que aqui não há nada para ti.

Hiroshi – Depois vemos. – e a rapariga fez uma careta.

Prof. Okinawa – Apresenta-te rapaz.

Eric – Chamo-me Eric Scheckler, tenho 17 anos, nasci em Nova Iorque mas mudei para a China, o local onde me transferi recentemente, gosto de ler e pratico artes marciais.

Ouviu-se um grande alvoroço na sala de aula quando ele referiu artes marciais, mas os seus olhos focavam-se apenas na rapariga, que tinha conseguido prender a sua atenção logo desde o início.

Prof. Okinawa – Já vi que têm algo a perguntar ao vosso colega, queres começar Yoko?

Yoko – Sim, o que achaste do Japão, quando aqui chegaste?

Eric – Achei uma cidade bonita, cheia de pessoas interessantes e com uma cultura diferente do que estava habituado.

Yoko notou que Eric estava demasiado interessado no panorama do fundo da sala pois não dirigiu o olhar para ela enquanto esclarecia a sua pergunta.

Prof. Okinawa – Maya?

Maya – É preciso ser muito disciplinado e forte para praticar artes marciais?

Eric – É preciso ser um pouco sim, mas acho que é mais importante ter uma boa concentração.

Maya – Obrigada, por me esclareceres a dúvida.

Eric – De nada.

Eric apercebeu-se que tinha obtido a atenção da rapariga do fundo da sala, enquanto que Ami começava a sentir-se visivelmente constrangida com o olhar penetrante do novo aluno.

Prof. Okinawa – Muito obrigada Eric, podes sentar-te atrás da Ami, por favor.

Miyu apenas rezava para que Eric conseguisse devolver o sorriso que a sua amiga antigamente possuía.

Eric – Voltamos a nos encontrarmos. – falou enquanto se sentava.

Ami – Parece que sim. – disse sem olhar para trás.

Eric – Posso saber por que motivo não és simpática com ninguém. - Eric tinha tocado no ponto fraco da rapariga.

Ami – Eu simplesmente não confio em estranhos. – e tentou prestar atenção na apresentação da aluna no quadro.

Eric – Essa resposta simplesmente não é convincente, o teu tom de voz falhou quando me deste essa resposta.

Miyu – Acho melhor ficarmos por aqui. – a rapariga intervira pois tinha medo da reacção de Ami em pressão.

Hiroshi – Pois é melhor. – e lançou um olhar ao amigo, algo como "falamos depois".

Prof Okinawa – Miyu, és a próxima.

Miyu – Certo, chamo-me Miyu Shiwabara, tenho 16 anos feitos recentemente e gosto de conversar com a minha melhor amiga e adoro o meu computador.

Prof. Okinawa – Muito bem, só faltas tu Ami, queres apresentar-te?

Ami – Sim. Chamo-me Ami Okinawa, tenho 16 anos, sou filha do professor Okinawa, e gosto de passear ao ar livre e de conversar com a Miyu.

Prof. Okinawa – Óptimo, senta-te então e vamos começar a aula.

Após o fim das aulas.

Miyu – Ami, vamos ao parque hoje? – levanta-se da cadeira e para à frente da sua amiga.

Ami – Acho que sim, deixa-me avisar o meu pai e podemos ir. – vai até a sala dos professores.

Miyu – Vocês querem vir connosco? Como são novos podem querer integrar-se.

Hiroshi – Claro princesa! – e segura a mão de Miyu.

Miyu – Olha lá, para nos darmos bem vais ter de parar com isso ok? – retira a mão rapidamente.

Hiroshi – As suas ordens! - faz uma vénia.

Ami – Ele deixa-me ir, a seguir vais jantar lá a casa, não te esqueceste pois não?

Miyu – Claro!

Yoko – Eu e a Rika podemos ir?

Miyu – Ami é contigo…

Ami – Claro não há problema.

Yoko – Eu ando meia alterada, sabes eu e o Yuri andamos por uma fase difícil. – e dá um sorriso para Eric.

Ami – Claro, eu percebo, mas era melhor andares de olho nele, não vá saltar para cima de outra não é. – tentou manter-se calma, pois não sabia como Yoko conseguia safar-se sempre tão bem.

Yoko – Tens razão, talvez é melhor ir só a Rika, até amanhã.

Todos – Adeus, até amanhã.

Rika – Não precisas de ter de levar sempre com eles os dois, eu digo-lhe para ela não tocar neste assunto.

Ami – Deixa estar, eu sei que ela não o faria, além disso eu tenho de aceitar a relação deles, é a vida, e quem não segue em frente fica preso no passado. Vamos embora! - disse animadamente enquanto caminha.

Miyu – Yupi, vamos comer gelado!

Hiroshi – Boa ideia! – e seguiu as raparigas.

Miyu – Ninguém te perguntou nada.

Hiroshi – E ainda dizes que a Ami é que é antipática… - e revira os olhos.

Enquanto os outros se afastavam Eric e Rika ficaram mais para trás.

Eric – O que é que se passou entre ela e o Yuri? - agora tinha ficado curioso.

Rika – Eu não sou a pessoa indicada para isso, quando ela quiser partilha isso contigo. Achavas mesmo que eu te iria contar?

A cada minuto que passava a rapariga do bar ficava cada vez mais interessante, ela tinha mexido com ele, e isso não era muito comum. Pela primeira vez não conseguia explicar algo e até nem era mau de todo.

Rika – Vamos despachar-nos não queremos ficar muito para trás.

Eric – Sim, vamos.

Noutra parte

Kero – Sakura despacha-te, tenho fome! – subitamente a fome do guardião foi substituída pela presença de um carta. – Sakura..

Sakura – Sim, eu também senti, vamos ao parque Kero.

Numa Biblioteca, não muito longe

Shaoran – Muito bem, agora veremos se o treino deu resultado.

No parque

Rika – Vou andando, não posso lanchar convosco, mas divirtam-se.

Ami – Até amanhã.

Rika – Sim e vê se melhoras esse humor amanhã, adeus.

Todos – Adeus.

Quando Rika virou a esquina, os quatro sentem a presença do que ansiavam a algum tempo, uma carta de Sakura. Nesse mesmo momento o céu tornou-se escuro e começou a chover imenso, até que pequenos jactos de água mais fortes atacaram os quatro.

Miyu – Salto! – invocou a carta e agarrou a sua amiga para se desviarem do poderoso jacto que as iria atingir.

Eric – Deus do fogo, vinde até mim! – proferiu as palavras e alguns dos tornados desapareceram.

Ami – Finalmente, o que é que querem?

Hiroshi – Nós iremos recuperar as cartas para o clã Li.

Miyu – Nem pensar nós vamos devolver as cartas a quem realmente pertencem.

Ami – Cuidado! – dito isto um jacto de água atingiu Hiroshi e Miyu deixando-os inconscientes.

Ami – Bolas, eu não vou conseguir apanhar esta carta, eu apenas possuo a salto e voo, nunca irei conseguir desviar a água. – dito isto escorregou e caiu no chão, iria ser atingida directamente se uma bola de fogo não a salvasse.

Ami – Obrigada, Kero.

Eric estava feliz pelo facto de a rapariga estar bem, mas a carta iria ser sua.

Sakura – Ami, agarra o bastão da Miyu e envoca o elemento que ele possui.

Ami – Mas, ela não é a única que o consegue fazer? – e começa a correr antes de ser atingida de novo.

Eric – Não, os vossos bastões têm um elemento próprio, concentra-te e conseguiras libertar o leão de fogo que está aprisionado. – disse desviando-se de um ataque.

Ami – Certo, mas existe alguma frase para isso? – e cai no chão – Ai! – Eric levanta-a do chão e começam os dois a correr.

Eric – Pede apenas, o bastão é da tua amiga, tenho a certeza que te ajudará, vamos atacar ao mesmo tempo estás pronta? – e separam-se dando tempo a Ami para agarrar o bastão da sua amiga inconsciente – Deus do fogo, vêm até mim.

Ami – Leão de Fogo, liberta-te!

Os focos de fogo unem-se num só atacando o centro da tempestade, e a carta, mostrou a sua forma. Era uma menina em cima de uma nuvem e agora estava um pouco tonta. Tentava flutuar no ar mas não parecia ter sucesso. Ami achou piada e riu um pouco, mas aproveitou para voltar a transforma-la numa carta. Tentou lembrar-se das palavras que Kero e Sakura lhe tinham dito e finalmente conseguiu. Equilibrou-se e estendeu o bastão de forma decidida.

Ami – Recupera a tua forma original, carta de Sakura! – a carta recuperou a sua forma original, e parou a meio do Eric e Ami. Nela podia ler-se The Rain (Chuva).

Eric – Agarra-a o mérito é teu.

Ami – Nem pensar, sem a tua ajuda não conseguiria. – e esboçou um sorriso.

Eric – Deixa estar a próxima fica para mim, ficas muito bonita quando sorris. – voltou-se, agarrando o seu amigo, levando-o para junto do seu mestre. – Mestre vamos?

Shaoran – Sim, até mais Sakura. – e deixaram o parque. – Eric?

Eric – Sim, mestre?

Shaoran – Concentra-te no teu objectivo, não vos escolhi para perder as cartas outra vez.

Eric – Sim, não volta acontecer.

Ele sabia que tinha de cumprir a promessa que fizera ao clã, e iria cumpri-la, estava a ficar desconcentrado, o que lhe sairia caro mais tarde.

Hiroshi – Apanhamos a carta?

Eric – O que é que te parece? Claro que não.

Hiroshi – Eric… vais ter muito que me explicar.. – e tenta andar normalmente após o incidente.

Eric – Eu sei..

No Parque

Ami escreveu o seu nome e o de Miyu na carta como quero tinha pedido e o pequeno peluche amarelo saltava de alegria.

Kero - Conseguimos! Esta foi nossa!

Ami riu e foi ter ao encontro da sua amiga que se encontrava junto de Sakura que tentava acordá-la.

Ami – Miyu…Miyu acorda!

Miyu – Hum…Aii! Que dor! Apanhamos a carta certo? - abriu os olhos e tentou levantar-se devagar

Ami – Sim, não te preocupes.

Sakura – Bom trabalho meninas, agora escreve o nome nas cartas para elas não escaparem.

Ami – Certo. – enquanto escrevia – Sakura, quem era o homem que estava ao teu lado? -

Sakura – Era um conhecido. – disse rodando os olhos.

Ami – Só isso? Achei que fosse algo mais..

Olhou directamente para a mestra, deixando-a surpresa. Ela parecia saber do que estava a falar. Talvez ela percebesse um pouco o que se passava com ela. Um dia talvez falaria com ela podia ser que aquela menina pudesse ajudar a sarar um pouco a sua dor.

Sakura – Agora não é altura para discutirmos o que se passou comigo, vão para casa, precisam de descansar. Encontramo-nos sábado.

Miyu – Ok, mas aí vais ter de te explicar.

Sakura – Está prometido! Até mais!

A&M – Adeus.

Miyu – Bolas! Agora que estava a ficar interessante.

Ami – Vá, anda lá tratar desse arranhão.

_Medo… algo que nasce connosco e que impede de avançarmos… deixa-nos presos ao que conhecemos impedindo-nos de crescer, faz com que não arrisquemos, fiquemos presos ao que conhecemos, pois é mais fácil .._

Os dois amigos estavam sentados depois da explicação do que tinha acontecido no parque. Hiroshi pensou durante algum tempo e levantou-se

Hiroshi – Eric… acho que devias tentar conhecê-la melhor..

Eric – Eu tenho uma missão, o resto não importa.

Hiroshi – Ela pareceu-me boa pessoa, tu é que sabes – e sai da sala.

_Quem não teme acaba por sair magoado mas depois de temer o sofrimento durante tanto tempo, parece que o medo começa a desaparecer, e em vez de nos acanharmos e deixarmos as oportunidades passarem, crescemos e decidimos avançar, e arriscar uma resposta para podermos aliviar um pouco do receio que o medo nos provoca…_

Kero – Sakura está alguém à porta..

Ela abre a porta e depara-se com alguém que pensou nunca ter coragem para aparecer.

Sakura – O que estás aqui a fazer.

Shaoran – Precisa-mos de falar… porque eu ainda… estou.. apaixonado por ti..

_E quando isso acontece percebemos que talvez não tenhamos medo, talvez evitar as situações apenas diziam-nos que ainda havia esperança de o passado voltar, que a dor que atormenta a alma e o coração é apenas uma ilusão, um sonho e acordamos e simplesmente irá passar.._

Miyu – Estás a fazer mudanças? – a sua amiga estava com uma caixa na mão.

Ami – Não vou apenas seguir em frente.. – e deita a caixa no lixo.

_E independentemente do que nos atormentava,assim que seguimos em frente e resolvermos o que tememos o medo e dor desaparecem, e isso faz-nos mais fortes, prepara-nos para o que vêm a seguir, alivia a nossa alma e coração e torna-nos muito mais felizes…_

Continua….

Quero saber a vossa opinião acerca das personagens, se devo mudar alguma coisa, se estão bem construídas.

Eu não fiz aquela opinião no outro capítulo pois era uma extensão deste a partir deste capítulo farei sempre isso.

Acho que é tudo, espero que gostem tanto deste capítulo como eu e até o próximo.

Comentem pois a vossa opinião é importante para continuar a fic.

Jokitas Até à próxima

Ange Lille


	3. Amigos ou talvez não

Disclamair – as personagens de CCS não me pertencem e todas as outras foram invenções minhas.

Sakura – balablabal fala das personagens

(lalalalalal) intervenção ou comentário meu

Boa leitura!

Card Captors:

- Nova Era

_Kero – Sakura está alguém à porta.._

_Ela abre a porta e depara-se com alguém que pensou nunca ter coragem para aparecer._

_Sakura – O que estás aqui a fazer._

_Shaoran – Precisamos de falar… porque eu ainda… estou.. apaixonado por ti.._

O seu olhar parecia sincero e transmitiam algo que lhe era sincero. Mas aquelas palavras pareciam uma faca de dois gume. Por um lado parecia que afinal ele se tinha arrependido mas porque não o tinha feito antes? Porquê esperar até agora? Tudo isto parecia parte de um plano. E finalmente apercebeu-se. Lágrimas começaram a cair pela sua face.

Sakura - Agora já é tarde.

Shaoran - Sakura espera..

Fecha a porta deixando-o sem oportunidade de acabar a frase. Sobe rápido para o seu quarto e tenta acalmar-se. Respira fundo. Olha para o espelho e encara o seu reflexo. Por um momento quis acreditar que tudo era como antes, que ainda eram como dantes e que tudo não passou de um sonho. Mas sabia muito bem que tudo se tratava de uma armadilha. Por um momento sentiu raiva e limpou a cara. Seria melhor descansar.

Estavam ambas sentadas na sala e Miyu sentia-se particularmente cheia. Adorava os jantares na casa de Ami não só por poder passar algum tempo com a sua melhor amiga mas porque sabia que podia comer sempre bem. O prof. Okinawa era um óptimo cozinheiro.

Miyu - Adoro jantar em tua casa. - disse abraçando a sua amiga.

Ami - Não precisas de dar graxa para eu te convidar mais vezes.

Miyu - Até parece! - cruza os braços e finge amuar. Começam as duas a rir imediatamente. - Ainda me vais explicar melhor o que aconteceu no parque!

Ami - Sim mas é melhor no meu quarto. - começam a subir. - Pai! Vou para o meu quarto!

Prof Okinawa - Está bem! Juízo!

Ami - Claro que sim!

O quarto de Ami era muito simples e arrumado. Além do necessário apenas tinha uma estante para livros e uma cadeira baixa e redonda que a sua amiga tinha adorado desde o primeiro minuto em que a vira. E sempre fora assim que Miyu o tinha visto. Nunca tinha passado por grandes mudanças ou modas e era um reflexo perfeito da sua amiga. Por momentos pensou que um quarto revela muito sobre a pessoa que lá vive. Mas a sua curiosidade era muito mais forte do que isso. Sentou-se na cadeira e deixou que Ami lhe explicasse o que tinha acontecido.

Miyu - Ainda não acredito que ele te ajudou! Parece que te tornaste muito persuasiva! - lançou um sorriso matreiro.

Ami - Não é nada disso! Ele podia ter ficado com a carta mas não o fez. Talvez seja uma forma de me convencer a dar-lhe a próxima mais facilmente! - cerra o punho - Mas isso não vai resultar!

Miyu - Claro! Ou então...

Ami - Só pode ser isso!

Miyu - Olha que não sei. Ele pareceu interessado em ti. Pensas que não reparei. Oh oh! - notou que ela estava embaraçada mas disfarçou abanando a cabeça e olhando seriamente para Miyu.

Ami - Eles também querem as cartas, não nos podemos esquecer disso.

Miyu - É tens razão..

Durante algum tempo ficaram a ouvir música e a pedido de Miyu, começaram a folhear as revistas de mexericos. A Ami isso era um pouco indiferente mas como Miyu adorava estas coisas fez um esforço. No final encontravam sempre coisas interessantes embora os media sejam muito mesquinhos e superficiais. Eles adoram pegar em cada pormenor da vida dos outros só para especular. Gente medíocre, pensou Ami. A diversão acabou quando Miyu olhou para o relógio.

Miyu - O quê? Já são dez e meia?

Ami - A sério? Nem senti o tempo passar!

Miyu - Bem lá vou eu para a realidade cruel.. - respirou fundo e fez uma pose dramática.

Ami - Credo, vais apenas para casa..

Miyu - Mesmo assim. Vá! Sonha com o Eric. Mas nada de malandrices hein? - pisca o olho.

Ami - Agora vai para casa que já se faz tarde! - entrega a bolsa à sua amiga.

Miyu - Não precisas de me despachar só para desviar o assunto. - mostra a língua.

Ami - Pira-te daqui! - retribuiu o gesto e acompanhou-a à porta.

Miyu - Adeus! Muito obrigada pelo jantar.

Akane - Já vais? - corre e abraça-a - Pensei que íamos brincar! - enterra a sua cara na barriga de Miyu.

Miyu - Já se faz tarde. Prometo que outro dia brincamos!

Akane - Está bem! - despede-se e volta para perto da sua mãe.

Prof. Okinawa - Posso acompanhar-te a casa se quiseres.

Miyu - Não faz mal! Eu fico bem!

Ami- Vai-te lá embora. Sei que estás desejosa!

Miyu - Também de adoro. - pisca o olho.

Despedem-se rapidamente e começa a andar pela rua. Enquanto o autocarro não chegava, pensava em como dias assim eram tão raros ultimamente. Os seus pensamentos rapidamente se dissiparam quando o autocarro se aproximou.

**_No domingo.._**

Eric encontrava-se no treino matinal que consistia em trabalhar a concentração e a agilidade. Era a sua parte favorita embora hoje não conseguisse fazê-lo render. Por muito que tentasse esvaziar a sua mente ela voltava aos acontecimentos de sexta feira. Tinha falhado. Deveria sentir-se culpado por ter entregado a carta, por causa desse gesto tinha levado uma reprimenda, além de que Li agora andaria de olho nele. Maldita! Por causa de uma rapariga. Sinceramente.. Ami.. Não sabia porquê mas sempre que dizia o seu nome sentia-se melhor. Como se o que fez não fosse errado. Sorriu discretamente.

Eric - Não vale a pena..

Sentou-se observou a paisagem. Seria melhor ficar por ali hoje. O seu mestre tinha escolhido bem a casa. O jardim era belíssimo. Tinha um pequeno lago e várias árvores e arbustos que se complementavam estrondosamente bem, era como se estivessem ali desde sempre, imutáveis, sem terem sido tocados por alguém.

Wei - Fico feliz por gostar do jardim menino.

Eric - Bom dia Wei . - levantou-se e comprimentou-o formalmente. Sentia um profundo respeito por este senhor, não só por o ter ajudado nos treinos, mas porque era uma pessoa impecável. Sabia sempre o que dizer.

Wei - Por favor, não é necessário. Reparei que estava com dificuldades hoje de manhã.

Eric - Ainda não estou habituado ao espaço. - tentou passar uma resposta credível.

Wei - Uma mudança é sempre difícil, por mais pequena que seja, mas no fim sabemos sempre como íntegra-la na nossa vida. - tocou no ombro do rapaz - Por enquanto as coisas podem ser um pouco confusas, tem de dar tempo ao tempo.

Fechou os olhos e agradeceu profundamente pelo conselho de Wei. talvez ele tivesse razão. Estava a precipitar-se novamente. Seria melhor deixar de pensar nas coisas e deixá-las acontecer.

Wei - O seu amigo adormeceu novamente.

Eric - Infelizmente, bem tentei acordá-lo mas foi em vão.

Wei- Será melhor acabar o treino por aqui. O senhor Li acabou o seu treino agora.

Eric - Obrigada. - levantou-se e subiu imediatamente as escadas..

Hiroshi abri os olhos demoradamente. Era fim de semana mas alguém teimava em não deixá-lo descansar um pouco mais visto que a sua janela encontrava-se agora aberta, deixando o sol passar facilmente pelo seu quarto. Respirou fundo e virou-se de lado tentando ignora-lo. Por fim lembrou-se do treino matinal e levantou-se tão rapidamente que escorregou no tapete. Viu as horas e percebeu que era demasiado tarde.

Hiroshi - Como me pude esquecer! - levou as mãos à cabeça.

O mal já estava feito. trocou de roupa e desceu, tentando manter a sua dignidade. Pensou que isso não duraria muito. Viu que a porta abriu-se e por momentos o seu sangue gelou. Se fosse Li estaria tramado. Sentiu-se aliviado por ver Eric entrar e reparou no seu sorriso de troça.

Eric - Como que então o senhor Hiroshi decidiu descansar. Sabes que isso vai sair-te caro no próximo treino.

Hiroshi - Bom dia meu caro colega! Não achas que estás um pouco arrogante demais para um domingo de manhã? Sabes hoje é dia de descanso!

Eric - Não digas que não te avisei. Quase que o mestre te apanhava, se não fosse o Wei. O que achas de darmos uma volta por Tomoeda? Poderíamos encontrar um carta.

Hiroshi - Ou uma gata!

Eric - Vou tomar banho..

Avisou-o mas sabia que ele provavelmente já não o estaria a ouvir. A sua mente já estava noutra dimensão na qual a felina provavelmente estaria lá. Acho melhor nem pensar no que ele estaria a imaginar. Verificou a sua tese, pois quando já se encontrava pronto o seu amigo ainda estava com as camisola na mão a olha para o vazio. Subitamente acordou e fez um ar de espanto

Hiroshi - Foste rápido!

Eric - Andaste foi a sonhar demasiado!

Desceram e encontraram Li que já tomava o pequeno almoço. Estava com cara de caso. Após se cumprimentarem reinou o silêncio. Li foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo

Shaoran - Como correu o treino hoje de manhã?

Hiroshi sentiu um baque no coração. Sabia que Eric iria ajuda-lo a preservar a sua dignidade mas o seu mestre era Li. Nada lhe escapava.

Eric - Correu bem, embora o Hiroshi esteja um pouco fora de forma.

Shaoran - Isso é verdade Hiroshi?

Hiroshi - Sim.. mas eu vou aplicar-me! Não se preocupe.

Shaoran - É apenas isso que me têm a dizer?

Eric - Gostaria de acrescentar que vamos passear pela cidade, para nos familiarizarmos com as ruas e o ambiente.

Shaoran - É uma boa ideia. Podem ir mas não se distraiam.

Eric - Certo. Com licença. - levantou-se acompanhado por Hiroshi que saíram imediatamente. Sabia que aquele aviso era para ele. Não gostava nada de ser monitorizado.

Wei - Senhor Shaoran, não acha que está a ser um pouco severo.

Shaoran parou durante alguns momentos. Eric era muito parecido com ele, esse foi um dos principais motivos por que o escolheu. Ele era objectivo, disciplinado, inteligente e um bom estratega. Ao contrário de Hiroshi, sabia que ele não daria muitos problemas, mas agora ele tinha-se apaixonado. Não sabia dizer quão profundo eram os sentimentos do rapaz mas sabia muito bem ler os sinais. A Sakura tinha-as escolhido muito bem, conseguiu arranjar uma maneira de perturbar o seu melhor discípulo.

- Aquela idiota! - bateu com a mão na mesa.

Assentiu a cabeça ligeiramente. Claro que estava a exagerar. Ela nunca poderia ter adivinhado que isto iria acontecer. Sentia um pouco de inveja do rapaz. Ele ainda tinha uma oportunidade de conquista-la. Só esperava que a situação não se repetisse outra vez. Não iria perder as cartas novamente.

Rika encontrava-se no parque pinguim com a sua amiga Yoko. No início não sabia se aceitava mas após muita insistência por parte da sua amiga decidiu ceder. Yoko sabia convencer as pessoas, era uma pessoa muito decidida e independente e admirava muito as amiga por isso. Ao contrário dela era tímida e muito reservada. Yoko conseguia sempre anima-la.

Yoko - Aqui está - a amiga entregou-lhe o gelado que tinha pedido. - Bem está um domingo fantástico! Ainda bem que viemos! - sorriu.

Rika - Sim. - fez uma pausa. - Yoko acho que devias parar de falar sobre o Yuri à frente da Ami. Ela ainda está um pouco ressentida. - agora já estava dito. Sabia que tinha ido contra a vontade a Ami mas achou que deveria ter feito alguma coisa.

Yoko - Como é? - mostrou-se surpresa. - Se eu estou feliz com o meu namorado posso partilhar isso com as minhas amigas! A não ser que agora estejas do lado da Ami. - repousou na cadeira com os braços cruzados.

Rika - Nada disso! Mas ela também é minha amiga.

Yoko - Então não a defendas! Se és minha amiga ficas do meu lado.

Rika - Certo desculpa.

Desviou o olhar para o gelado como se mostrasse arrependida. E Yoko pareceu acreditar pois rapidamente mudou de assunto. Não gostava que a sua amiga fizesse estas coisas, não apreciava a chantagem mas não conseguia enfrentar Yoko. Temia que assim perdesse a sua amizade. E isso não podia acontecer.

Yoko - Yuri! Ainda bem que vieste amor!

Yuri - Olá - deu-lhe um beijo rápido - Olá Rika!

Rika - Olá!

Yuri era um rapaz alto e magro. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros e um sorriso muito simpático. Parecia ser prestável e de confiança, mas Rika sabia que isso era apenas superficial. Ele tinha traído Ami porque ela não lhe dava o que ele queria. Era um grande mentiroso! Viu a sua amiga a esforçar-se tanto por agradar-lhe e no fim sabia que ela foi apenas um meio para que ele alcançasse Yoko. Sabia que por debaixo daquela aparência aprazível estava um homem obstinado e sem escrúpulos. O que desconhecia era porque Yoko gostava tanto dele. Esperava que a sua amiga não sofresse. Manteria-o debaixo de olho.

Yoko - Que tal irmos à feira de artesanato. Eles montaram as tendas na praça central. Podíamos passar algum tempo lá.

Rika - Parece bem.

Yuri - Sim, parece óptimo.

Yoko - Então vamos!

Ami acordou e olhou pela janela. Estava um dia lindo! Tinha combinado encontrar-se com Miyu. Ontem esperou que Sakura as contactasse mas talvez ela se tivesse esquecido do que tinham acordado. Escolheu o vestido branco que Miyu lhe tinha oferecido mas nunca tinha tido a coragem de usar. A borda do vestido ficava pelos joelhos mas ela nunca gostou muito de mostrar as pernas. Sentia-se estranha. Mas como não iria passar muito tempo fora de casa decidiu usá-lo. Sentou à frente da sua cómoda e pensou como iria pentear o cabelo. Era sempre o seu problema. o seu cabelo era ondulado e formava pequenos caracóis nas pontas. Se deixasse como estava estaria despenteada, mas se penteasse o cabelo ele ficaria com imenso volume. Estava tão absorvida nos seus pensamentos que nem notou a pequena menina que estava na sua porta.

Akane - Posso ajudar-te? - perguntou enquanto agarrava a sua boneca.

Ami sorriu. Por vezes Akane sabia ser muito querida e prestativa. Era só uma questão de dias. Olhou e sorriu, parecia que estava num bom dia hoje.

Ami - Claro que sim fofa. Anda cá.

A menina correu rapidamente para o colo da sua irmã e começou a procurar alguns adereços.

Akane - Acabei de penteá-la e como ela gostou vim ajudar-te.

Ami - A sério? Deixa ver. Que bonita! Ainda bem que vieste estava a precisar de ajuda!

Akane - Viste como sei! Põe o cabelo assim e leva esta. - ela tinha prendido o cabelo da boneca com alguns fios atrás e entregou uma prisão a Ami, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo. Depois de Ami ter acabado ela endireitou a franja e sorriu como se a sua missão tivesse sido completa com sucesso.

Ami - Obrigada! - deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha e assim que ouviu o nome de Miyu saltou da cadeira e correu para baixo. - Cuidado com as escadas!

Akane - Sim! - desceu devagarinho e correu para abraçar Miyu - Miyu!

Miyu - Olá pequenina! Estás boa?

Akane - Sim! Olha o que fiz! - mostrou a boneca com orgulho.

Miyu - Uau! Está muito bem!

Akane - Eu ajudei a mana a pentear-se.

Miyu - Ficou muito bem também. - olhou para Ami que já se encontrava ao lado.

Akane - Não se esqueçam de comprar uma coisa para mim está bem?

Miyu - Prometo!

Akane - Boa! - deu um beijinho em Miyu e em Ami. - Adeus!

Prof. Okinawa - Até logo meninas!

A e M - Adeus!

Saíram e dirigiram-se para a feira de artesanato. Gostavam muito de lá ir. Todos os anos iam lá. Ami adorava estas feiras, conseguia sempre encontrar coisas originais e bonitas lá. Era mil vezes melhor do que ir a uma loja.

Quando lá chegaram, estava cheio de gente! Imediatamente foram para a parte dos brinquedos antes que se esquecessem. Começou a vasculhar entre os vários brinquedos e encontrou uma caixinha de confecção de roupas para bonecas. Pensou que seria perfeito para Akane.

Ami - O que achas?

Miyu - Ah! Ela vai adorar!

Depois de pagarem dirigiram-se para a tenda de bijutaria. As paredes estavam cheias de colares e brincos vistosos, e as raparigas divertiram-se durante algum tempo experimentando até que Ami decidiu ir até uma bancada que tinha alguns colares simples.

Eric decidiu passear por Tomoeda. Aquela cidade era muito diferente de qualquer lugar onde tinha morado antes. Parecia que conseguia tornar as pessoas diferentes e mais alegres, como qualquer bom lugar mágico. O seu pensamento foi parar em Ami. lembrou-se de como o seu sorriso era bonito e a iluminava. Contrastava muito com a primeira vez que a viu. Abanou a cabeça. Estava a pensar novamente nela. Como era possível uma pessoa marcar tanta alguém em apenas um dia.

Hiroshi - Hei Eric, não me parece que uma carta decida aparecer hoje. Está muita gente aqui.

Eric - Não faz mal. pelo menos ficaremos a conhecer a cidade.

Passou os olhos pelo recinto e parecia brincadeira. Lá estava ela, ainda mais bonita do que se lembrava. Usava um vestido branco simples mas isso ainda a tornava mais bonita. Sorriu e aproximou-se ignorando o que Hiroshi lhe estava a dizer. Aquela cidade parecia ler-lhe os pensamentos. Notou que ela observava um colar à algum tempo. Era de ouro e tinha lá o seu nome escrito e parecia que a rapariga estava um pouco indecisa se o comprava ou não.

Eric - Acho que o devias levar. Ficaria-te muito bem. - viu que a tinha surpreendido um pouco.

Ami recuou um pouco. Estava visivelmente constrangida ao observar o sorriso do seu colega, pensou como era lindo, mas recuperou a compostura. Nada que o surpreendesse.

Ami - É um pouco caro, não tenho dinheiro suficiente.

Eric - Posso comprar-to. Queres?

Ficou sem reacção. Reflectia sobre o que estava a acontecer. Lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido no parque. A atitude do rapaz era muito parecida, calma e tranquila, como se estivesse ali sem nenhum motivo específico. Sabia que não era verdade. Arregalou os olhos quando ele pegou no colar e entregou à vendedora.

Ami - Não é preciso!

Eric - Queres pô-lo agora?

Ami abanou a cabeça positivamente. Agarrou o cabelo enquanto ele colocava o colar no seu pescoço. Quando ele a tocou levemente Ami sentiu um arrepio e o seu coração começou a bater um pouco mais depressa. Tentou acalmar-se alheia ao facto de que os sentimentos do rapaz eram muito parecidos.

Ami - Obrigada. - sorriu timidamente.

Eric - Sem problema. Achei que te ficaria bem.

Ambos encararam-se durante algum tempo. Nenhum deles sabia muito bem o que dizer, a situação era nova para os dois. Gostavam de estar perto um do outro, mas não sabiam definir muito bem essa sensação. Miyu observou a cena e sentia-se tão feliz. Agora a sua teoria tinha-se comprovado. Era só uma questão de eles conversarem mais um pouco e iriam perceber o mesmo que ela. Mas para a sua infelicidade Hiroshi chegou.

Hiroshi - Senhorita Ami! Que prazer em revê-la. -pega na mão de Ami e beija-a, deixando Eric um pouco desconfortável.

Ami - Olá Hiroshi. Não precisavas de exagerar. - retira a mão rapidamente.

Hiroshi - Não é exagero. Uma dama deve ser tratada como tal. - sorriu.

Era preciso ter sorte! Tinha de ser ele a estragar tudo! Sentiu o sangue ferver. Desde o primeiro momento que a sua presença a repugnava. Não sabia porquê mas tudo em relação a ele fazia com que ela não o suportasse. Ainda por cima tinha de flertar descaradamente com Ami. Que homem detestável! Não. Hiroshi não era um homem, era uma criança. Aproximou-se e parou entre Ami e Hiroshi fazendo com que o rapaz se afastasse.

Miyu - Então podias fazer o favor de a deixar em paz. Ela não precisa de pessoas como tu ao seu pé.

Ami - Miyu!

Hiroshi - Não fique com inveja. Considero a senhorita tão bonita quanto a sua amiga!

Olhou directamente para o decote da rapariga à sua frente mas isso ainda fez com que a sua raiva aumentasse mais. Que ódio! Como poderia existir alguém assim?

Miyu - Parece que o vocabulário melhorou muito desde a ultima vez que nos encontramos. - tentou controlar a sua voz.

Hiroshi - Uma pessoa já não pode ser simpática.. - deu de ombros.

Miyu - Sei muito bem o que a simpatia significa para a gente da tua laia.

Ami estava cada vez mais estupefacta! A sua amiga parecia estar do avesso. Sabia que Hiroshi era um pouco estranho mas não percebia porque ela ficava tão irritada. Tentou chamá-la à razão mais não conseguiu. Olhou para Eric suplicando para que a ajudasse. O rapaz percebeu e decidiu intervir.

Eric - Com que então perdeste-te novamente? - a sua intervenção acalmou Miyu.

Hiroshi agradeceu a intervenção do seu amigo. Não sabia o que lhe tinha feito mas parecia que ela lhe iria matar. Literalmente! Porque é que ele tinha tanto azar? Não lhe tinha feito nada... A sua amiga era muito mais simpática, pena que não estivesse interessada em si. Decidiu puxar um assunto aleatório para desanuviar o ambiente.

Hiroshi - Bem, sabes.. Andei a dar uma volta pela feira e sabes o que descobri? A Yoko tem um namorado!

Eric - A sério? - olhou para Ami e viu que ela começou a ficar desconfortável. Isto estava a ficar interessante. Será que teria alguma coisa a ver com o tal de Yuri?

Hiroshi - Sim. Oh eles estão ali! - acenou.

Yoko - Olá gente!

Rika - Olá!

Yuri - Boa tarde.

Viu que Eric estava presente! O rapaz estava cada vez mais atraente, coisa que ela nunca pensou ser possível. Como é que alguém poderia ser tão intocável? Abordou Miyu e percebeu que Ami também lá estava. Ignorou-a e percebeu que os chineses estavam confusos.

Yoko - Que disparate! Eric, Hiroshi, apresento-vos o meu namorado: Yuri!

Yuri - Olá. Fico feliz em conhecer-vos.

H. e E - Olá.

Ami sentiu o seu sangue congelar. Miyu começou a entrar em pânico. Há muito tempo que não se encontravam com Yuri e mesmo que Ami afirma-se que já tinha esquecido o que tinha acontecido, sabia muito bem que a dor ainda permanecia. Viu a sua amiga a dar uns passos para trás, estava a tentar fugir do encontro, como sempre, mas esbarrou em algo. Virou-se levemente e viu Eric que sorria para ela.

Eric - Não tenhas medo, não há nada que ele te possa fazer agora. - disse baixinho.

Ami ficou sem reacção durante algum tempo. Ainda bem que Eric estava lá ou teria fugido sem dúvida. Ele tinha razão novamente. Estava na altura de enfrentar Yuri. Isto seria a sua derradeira prova. Se o conseguisse enfrentar agora estaria finalmente curada. Sim, era isso que iria fazer. Não percebeu que estava a contradizer-se mas isso era a última das suas preocupações. Estava na frente do seu maior fantasma.

Ami - Sim tens razão. - disse no mesmo tom.

Ambos trocaram um sorriso, o que incomodou Yoko. Aquela proximidade era perigosa. Tinha-a presenciado no outro dia e sabia muito bem que se as coisas continuassem naquele rumo não conseguiria conquistar Eric. Decidiu disfarçar, já que Yuri estava ali. Ele não podia desconfiar de nada ou o seu plano iria por água abaixo.

Yuri - Ami! Há já algum tempo que não te via. Como estás?

Miyu pensou em como ele podia ter tanto descaramento em fingir que nada se tinha passado. Que sacana! Ia dizer algo mas foi interrompida por Ami.

Ami - Bem obrigada, e tu? Pareces mais feliz agora.

Com a excepção de Hiroshi todos se admiravam com o comportamento de Ami. Inclusive Yuri. Durante todo este tempo ela fugia sempre que o via. Mas aquela Ami era diferente. Estava mais confiante, como se estivesse curada. Sorriu aliviado, assim poderia ficar tranquilo, tudo o que havia feito seria esquecido em breve.

Yuri - Sim felizmente - dá a mão a Yoko - Pareces estar muito melhor. Fico feliz.

Ami - Obrigada. -aquilo era uma mentira descarada. Sabia muito bem que era apenas um truque para melhorar a sua reputação. Estava prestes a insultá-lo mas achou melhor retribuir-lhe o gesto e esboçou um sorriso que escondia a sua raiva e frustração.

Miyu - Que tal darmos uma vista de olhos, ainda não vi a feira toda.

Yoko - Claro!

E começaram a sua pequena excursão. Yoko encontrava-se abraçada a Yuri e ao seu lado estava Hiroshi, que conversava com o rapaz. Pareciam ter muitas coisas em comum. Sempre que podia Yoko desviava o olhar para a sua esquerda onde Eric e Ami se encontravam, não podia desviar o olhar ou iria sair-lhe caro.

Miyu e Rika conversavam alegremente mais atrás. Adorava trocar impressões com Rika. Ela era sempre muito calma e meiga e tinha sempre uma boa perspectiva dos acontecimentos.

Miyu - Nunca esperei que a Ami reagisse daquela maneira.

Rika - Bem já passou algum tempo. Ela já ultrapassou a situação.

Miyu - E está interessada no Eric.

Rika - A sério?

Miyu - Claro! Repara bem.

Rika observou os dois. Trocavam impressões impressões sobre o que viam. Ami estava divertida e tinha um brilho diferente no olhar. Estava mais alegre e sorria com mais frequência algo que não acontecia antes. Eric prestava atenção a cada movimento dela como se desviasse o olhar durante alguns segundos perdesse algo muito importante e transmitia um grande carinho por ela. pareciam estar noutra dimensão, absorvidos um pelo outro.

Rika - Tens razão! Ele perguntou-me no outro dia acerca do Yuri.

Miyu - E o que disseste?

Rika - Nada! Isso não me diz respeito. Mas mesmo assim ele não pareceu recuar.

Miyu sorriu vitoriosa. Agora era só arranjar uma maneira de juntar os dois.

Miyu - Interessante.

Rika - Só espero que ele tenha boas intenções.

Miyu - Espero que tenhas razão..

Começaram a andar pela praça e não repararam que a noite começou a cair.

Sakura encontrava-se num café na praça de Tomoeda. Com a feira aquele espaço tornava-se muito mais alegre e movimentado. Era até agradável. Tinha combinado encontrar-se com Meiling. Pensou que quando acabasse com Shaoran ela ficasse feliz, pois, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos nunca conseguiu esquecer o primo. Para sua surpresa ela foi um grande apoio e ajudou-a a superar o sucedido. Ela entrou no café com um grande sorriso e Sakura levantou-se.

Meiling - Olá! - abraça Sakura - Não precisavas de te levantar.

Sakura - Merecias uma recepção à altura de Meiling Li. - riu.

Meiling - Muito obrigada! - fez um cara divertida e sentou-se. - Com que então saiu-te a sorte grande! Ainda bem que aquelas raparigas se ofereceram para capturarem as cartas.

Sakura - Sim. Mas sinto-me mal por coloca-las naquela situação, mas não conseguia apanhá-las novamente.

Meiling - O que é essa falta de confiança? Claro que conseguias.

Sakura - Talvez, mas não sei se conseguirei ser a dona das cartas novamente.

Meiling - Claro que consegues! - notou que a amiga focou a sua atenção na chávena que se encontrava à sua frente. - O que aconteceu não foi culpa tua.

Sakura - Talvez.. - suspirou - Encontrei o Shaoran no outro dia.

Meiling - E então?

Sakura - Ele disse que ainda me amava.

Meiling ficou surpresa. Por momentos receou uma possível reconciliação. Meu Deus! No que estava a pensar! A sua amiga ainda estava apaixonada por ele mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em si. Desejaria que o seu primo retribuísse o seu amor por ele mas sabia que isso era impossível. A única pessoa em que pensava era em Sakura e sabia que ela fazia o mesmo. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja mas ao ver a sua amiga triste arrependeu-se dos seus pensamentos. Viu que Sakura olhou para ela, a procura de uma reacção, e imediatamente sobe o que dizer.

Meiling - A sério? Isso é bom, não é?

Sakura - Pois.. mas porquê agora?

Meiling - Provavelmente só conseguiu falar contigo agora.

Sakura - Eu acho que é uma forma de me fazer desistir das cartas. Só pode! Mas ele parecia sincero. O que achas?

Meiling sentiu-se dividida. Por um lado queria guiar a amiga da melhor forma, para que pudesse ser feliz, mas.. Esta era a sua oportunidade! Ela poderia finalmente afastar este obstáculo do seu caminho e finalmente seria feliz com o seu amor de infância.

Meiling - É. Talvez devesses esperar até isto estar resolvido. Aí sim fazes a tua decisão.

Sakura - Tens razão Meiling! O que eu faria sem ti?

_Todos nós ouvimos os diversos provérbios sobre a amizade. e todos os dias as pessoas à nossa volta dão a sua opinião. Parece ser um bom amigo. Olha que pode ser má companhia. Na verdade a amizade é um pouco desvalorizada._

Shaoran lia o jornal na sala. Estranhou a demora de Eric e Hiroshi. Respirou fundo.

Shaoran - Eles estão a demorar muito.

Wei - Tenha paciência senhor. Eles são jovens. Deixe-os divertirem-se um pouco.

Ouviu-se a porta da entrada fechar. Ambos desviaram o olhar e observaram Meiling a pousar as suas coisas na entrada. Ela sorriu e aproximou-se e comprimentou-os.

Meiling - Ainda estão acordados?

Shaoran - Sim, estava à espera do Eric e do Hiroshi mas eles nunca mais aparecem. Ao fim ao cabo distraíram-se com as horas.

Meiling - Eles também têm de aproveitar o fim de semana.

Shaoran - Desisto, estão todos contra mim! - e sorriu algo que ela não pode deixar de admirar. Era muito raro ele sorrir mas quando o fazia o coração daquela mulher bater como da primeira vez em que o conheceu.

Meiling - Não te armes em vítima. Vou me deitar! Boa noite.

S e W - Boa noite!

_Existem milhares de guias e dicas sobre vários temas mas a amizade aparece sempre como algo natural. Mas a verdade é que não o é. Um bom amigo é algo que é difícil de encontrar. Uma amizade duradora, de confiança, sem limites, sem barreiras e para sempre. É o que almejamos na esperança de não acabarmos sozinhos._

No final da visita todos se foram embora e como era de noite Eric e Hiroshi acompanharam Miyu e Ami a casa. Miyu decidiu ficar com Hiroshi dando uma oportunidade para que Ami e Eric ficassem sozinhos. Os sacrifícios que ela não fazia pela amiga. Andava ao lado de Hiroshi e permanecia em silêncio.

Hiroshi - Fiquei surpreso por quereres que eu te acompanhasse depois do que aconteceu na feira.

Miyu - Não sei porquê! - disse indignada.

Hiroshi - Quase que me matavas! - olhou para a rapariga e constatou que ela lhe olhava com raiva e soltou uma gargalhada - Mas foi bem planeado, aqueles dois precisavam de algum tempo sozinhos.

Miyu - Tu..

Hiroshi - Achavas que eras a única que tinhas reparado? Eu percebi o que tinha acontecido. Bem pode ser que eles se entendam um pouco melhor agora.

Miyu sorriu. Afinal Hiroshi não era tão idiota como tinha pensado. Talvez ele até não seja uma má pessoa. Pararam quando chegaram à casa de Miyu.

Miyu - Obrigada. Talvez possamos colaborar para juntá-los.

Hiroshi - Parece-me bem.

Miyu - Até amanhã então!

Hiroshi - Até amanhã.

_Mas como definir amizade? Quando cometemos um erro e magoamos um amigo como o emendamos? E como destingimos a verdadeira amizade de uma que nos manipula, engana e magoa? E quando é que uma amizade deixa de o ser e passa a ser amor?_

Ami - Bem é aqui.

Eric - É uma bela casa.

Ami - Obrigada.

Olharam fixamente um para o outro. Ambos se tinham divertido imenso e não queriam que acabasse. Sabiam que iriam ver-se amanhã mas tinham medo que o que sentiam agora fosse apenas algo do momento. O que parece bonito no momento pode não significar nada no momento seguinte e Ami sabia isso muito bem. Respirou fundo e tomou iniciativa.

Ami - Obrigada por tudo e até amanhã. - esperou pela resposta do rapaz e viu que ele se aproximava. Sentiu os seus lábios pousarem na sua face.

Eric - Até amanhã.

Ami dirigiu-se para a sua casa e antes de entrar olhou para trás e viu que ele ainda lá estava. Sorriu e entrou finalmente.

_Se esperam que exista uma resposta fácil para estas perguntas enganem-se. A solução? Temos de seguir o nosso bom senso e esperar que a atitude que tomamos seja a mais correcta._

_**Continua**_

Após muito tempo voltei a escrever! Nunca pensei que tivesse passado assim tanto tempo. Eu sei que tenho outros projectos mas por enquanto este será prioritário, um dia destes volto a actualizar as outras fics.

Sei que este capítulo não desenvolveu muito a acção principal mas eu achei melhor explorar mais profundamente as personagens para que pudessem conhecê-las melhor. A partir daqui é que a acção propriamente dita começa. Espero que não tenha sido muito lamechas..

Não pensem que a Sakura e o Shaoran serão esquecidos! mais para a frente irei dar-lhe mais atenção, pois, eles também são personagens principais.

Os meus agradecimentos a:

**_Musette Fujiwara:_** Obrigada por gostares assim tanto fico contente! Espero não desiludir as tuas expectativas.

_**Leticia-chan: **_Que fofa! Bem eu sei que é difícil acreditar mas foi isso que aconteceu. Estou a tentar explorar as personagens ao máximo por isso ainda não sei muito bem como vai acabar. Com o tempo veremos. Obrigada pelo teu comentário!

_**lumnac:**_ Obrigada por comentares. Bem ele gosta dela, mas uma traição é sempre difícil de perdoar. Pode ser que eles se entendam, veremos.

**_Flipy:_** Obrigada! :D

Nunca pensei que a história estivesse assim tão boa. Não é nada de especial, eu ainda tenho muito para aperfeiçoar.

Espero que não fiques desapontado com este capítulo. Beijinhos.

Bem é tudo. Se gostaste da fic, ou não, dá a tua opinião assim posso melhorar a fic para que fique do teu agrado. Desde já agradeço a leitura. Até o próximo capítulo.

~*~ Ange Lille ~*~


	4. Magia de Natal

Disclamair – as personagens de CCS não me pertencem e todas as outras foram invenções minhas.

Sakura – balablabal fala das personagens

(lalalalalal) intervenção ou comentário meu

Boa leitura!

Card Captors:

- Nova Era

Era de noite. O céu encontrava-se limpo e era possível observar a lua cheia no céu que com o seu brilho afastava a atenção das restantes estrelas que a acompanhavam todas as noites sem descanso. Uma menina pequena, com cabelos muito encaracolados, parecidos a lã e com a fatiota a condizer vagueava pela rua calmamente. Estava exausta. Notou que havia uma janela aberta num edifício. Cheirava a bolos acabados de fazer. Como ela os adorava. Entrou e decidiu repousar num canto escuro da parteleira do topo não sem antes adoçar os bolos à sua maneira.

Segunda-feira.

As pessoas levantavam-se para recomeçarem uma nova semana. Era um ciclo habitual e por mais vezes que se repetisse muitas pessoas, neste preciso dia, encontravam-se em dificuldades para se levantar. Abrir os olhos era quase um sacrilégio de tão pesados que estavam. Num dia normal isso era o que Ami faria. Mas hoje isso não era um problema devido aos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Esboçou um sorriso pensando no beijo. Sim, não era nada de outro mundo, mas ela sentia as bochechas arderem sempre que pensava naquele momento. Como se sentia tonta naquele momento. Saltou da cama e decidiu entrar na realidade de uma vez por todas.

Miyu caminhava tranquilamente enquanto seguia para a escola. Pelo menos era o que aparentava porque a sua cabeça ainda estava um pouco zonza. Como odiava as segundas feiras! Todos os domingos rezava aos céus para que o dia seguinte nunca mais chegasse e as suas preces nunca eram atendidas. Esfregou os olhos e subitamente ouviu uma voz muito parecida à da sua amiga mas num tom estranhamente animado.

Ami - Bom dia! - exclamou alto e sorriu.

Miyu virou-se e viu que era realmente Ami. Oh diabos! Isto seriam alucinações pela privação de alimento que passava nesse momento. Bem se era parecida com a Ami, falava como ela então deveria ser ela. Decidiu ser simpática e ia cumprimentá-la. Só depois os acontecimentos do dia anterior é que lhe vieram à mente. Maldito atraso matinal. Agora sim iria saber tudinho sobre a separação romântica dos dois pombinhos.

Miyu - Bom dia alegria. - sorriu - Para quem encontrou o Yuri ontem estás muito animada.

Ami - Notou-se assim tanto? - olhou discretamente para os lados.

Miyu - Só eu é que notei! - abana a cabeça - E então o que aconteceu.

Ami - Ele beijou-me.

Miyu deu um grito e saltou fazendo com que as pessoas ficassem a olhar para ela. Não ligando a isso dirigiu-se novamente à sua amiga, que estava envergonhada, já que toda a gente as observava. Para seu alívio aquele momento durou pouco tempo, mas alguns curiosos ainda as observavam. Malditos, pensou.

Miyu - Como foi? Vá lá eu quero saber! - disse alto.

Ami - Miyu, mais baixo! - disse baixinho

Miyu - Desculpa.

Ami - Não foi nada de especial. Ele deu-me um beijo na cara.

Miyu - Oh, que fofinho! Mas tenho a certeza de que foi cheio de emoção.

Ami - És é demasiado dramática.

Miyu - Talvez. - de repente ouve-se a sua barriga roncar - Que vergonha! - leva as mãos à cara.

Ami - Pois, isso foi o que te humilhou. - riu.

Miyu fez uma careta e ambas se dirigiram para a pastelaria onde trabalhava o senhor Kayo, para que Miyu pudesse comer alguma coisa, mas para surpresa das duas ela estava fechada. Não era normal uma pastelaria estar fechada logo de manhã. Decidiram ir até à porta das traseiras e encontraram os pasteleiros super atarefados. Tachos e taças eram usadas como lenços de papel e os fornos nunca paravam, após sair uma fornalha outra entrava. Ami avistou-o e aproximou-se. Ele estava sentado na mesa, com as mãos na cabeça.

Ami - Olá senhor Kayo!

Kayo- Olá Ami! Vieste visitar-me numa má altura.

Ami - O que aconteceu?

Kayo- Estávamos a trabalhar normalmente, mas fomos experimentar os bolos e eles estavam estragados! Uns muito doces, outros amargos. Um desperdício.

Miyu - Podem se ter enganado na receita. Isso acontece!

Kayo - Mas em todos os bolos? É demasiada coincidência.

Ami - Sim, tem razão.

Miyu - Ah, e eu que estava cheia de fome! E agora?

O senhor Kayo começou a rir às gargalhadas. Miyu tinha conseguido aliviar a tensão no ar. Ela era muito boa nisso, embora a maior parte das vezes nem se apercebesse. O senhor Kayo preparou-lhe uma sandes e entregou-lhe um sumo.

Kayo - O pão ainda continua bom. Toma, para comeres pelo caminho.

Miyu - Muito obrigada! - agarrou prontamente na sua merenda - Quanto é?

Kayo - Fica por conta da casa, como um agradecimento por me virem ajudar.

Miyu - Mas nós não fizemos nada.

Kayo - Alegraram o meu dia! - sorriu - Espero que passem por cá mais vezes, não só para receberem coisas de graça, hein?

Miyu - Não se preocupe senhor!

Ami - Sim, passaremos cá noutro dia.

Kayo - Vá, vão embora não vos quero atrapalhar.

Despediram-se e começaram a caminhar, assim que se encontravam numa zona calma decidiram comentar sobre o que haviam presenciado.

Miyu - Aquilo foi muito estranho. - dizia entre dentadas.

Ami - Demasiado estranho até.

Miyu - Não achas que pode ser...

Ami - Uma carta? Sem dúvida. - cruzou os braços - Mas que carta faria aquilo? Até agora todas as cartas eram ligadas com um elemento.

Miyu - Talvez seja uma carta que faça bolos!

Ami - Mas se ela fizesse bolos eles estariam bons..

Miyu - Mas era uma carta! Para nós poderia estar mau, mas para ela podia estar perfeito. - assim que acabou deitou os recipientes no lixo.

Ami - Bem pensado. - arregalou os olhos. - Mas eu não senti nenhuma presença.

Miyu - Eu também não, mas ainda não somos muito boas nisso.

Ami - Fala por ti.

Miyu - Ha ha! Que engraçada.

Continuaram a caminhar e passado alguns minutos chegaram à escola. Avistaram Rika e foram imediatamente ter com ela. Ami achou que ela parecia um pouco retraída no início mas depois voltou ao normal antes que Ami pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Conversaram animadamente o resto de percurso mas, inevitavelmente, a conversa voltou novamente a Eric. Parecia quase inevitável. Mas porque é que as mulheres insistem tanto em falar sobre homens se depois chegam à conclusão de que eles não prestam. Não seria melhor saltar logo para essa parte. Que complicação. Quando o seu pensamento acabou notou que dois pares de olhos curiosos a observavam. Era melhor dizer alguma coisa.

Ami - Já vos contei tudo. O que mais querem saber?

Rika - O que sentes por ele?

Miyu - Se planeiam outra saída?

Rika - Já pensaram quem irá declarar-se primeiro?

Miyu - Onde será o casamento?

A rapariga deixou de respirar por momentos. Elas queriam matá-la do coração, só podia. Ela ainda nem sabia o que sentia e elas já queriam amarrá-la a um casamento. E para completar o belo momento Eric e Hiroshi estavam atrás delas e ela tinha quase a certeza de que teriam ouvido esta parte. Onde está o tal buraco quando precisamos dele?

Eric - Bom dia - comprimentou-as formalmente e sentou-se não sem antes olhar para Ami que parecia à beira de um ataque de pânico. Tentou controlar-se para não rir mas Hiroshi não foi tão benevolente.

Hiroshi - O que fizeste Eric? Andaste na rambóia não foi?

Miyu - Sim! O pai dela descobriu ontem e agora quer recuperar a honra perdida da sua filha.

Hiroshi - Oh! Que desgraça. Desculpa lá. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Miyu - O destino deles foi traçado e agora não há volta a dar! - fechou o punho e fez uma pose determinada.

Hiroshi - Nem os deuses irão para esta união iminente! - fez o mesmo que a Miyu.

Rika - Uau! Não sabia que era tão sério!

Eric - Eu não preciso de ajuda! Eu irei assumir o compromisso. É a única maneira de remediar o meu erro. - cruzou os braços e assentou com a cabeça.

Ami - Dá para parar com isso! - Levantou-se e bateu com as mãos na mesa. Mas agora tinham-se todos virado contra ela? - Vocês saíram-me melhor que a encomenda. - Sentou-se e percebeu muito bem o que estas insinuações eram. Não percebeu é quando o Hiroshi e o Eric se tinham juntado à festa. Olhou para Eric que lhe piscou o olho e disse de seguida.

Eric - Ainda não viste nada. O Hiroshi é capaz de muito pior.

Ami - Isso é porque ainda não conheces a Miyu.

Eric - Sim é impressionante! Ele faz-me passar cada vergonha.

Ami - Ela envergonha-me todos os dias! Nunca falha. Deveria ser uma espécie de recorde sabes.

Eric - Eles são tão parecidos!

Ami - Como se fossem feitos um para o outro!

Eric - Sim!

Miyu e Hiroshi não conseguiam acreditar. Como é que eles tinham percebido? Malditos! O seu plano estava a correr como planeado. Por momentos não sabiam o que dizer. Teriam de elaborar um plano melhor. A professora de artes culinárias entrou e decidiram sentar-se.

Ami - Amor com amor se paga. - piscou o olho.

Miyu - Isto não fica assim.

Prof. Yui - Bom dia meninos.

Turma - Bom dia professora!

Prof. Yui - Ainda bem que estão tão enérgicos! - sorriu - Como sabem o Natal está próximo e este ano iremos colaborar para os comes e bebes. Eu sei que não é tão divertido como a peça de teatro mas quero que se juntem em grupos de quatro e decidam o que vão fazer. Agora, ordenadamente juntem-se aos vossos colegas do lado. Não quero cadeiras a andarem de um lado para outro da sala. Não tenham pressa. Teremos esta semana livre para nos prepararmos para o festival. Por favor esmerem-se porque a escola precisa de fundos hein? - Todos os alunos soltaram uma gargalhada. - Prontos? Vão!

Miyu - Ami! Fica comigo! - volta a cadeira depressa e lança um olhar medonho para a sala. - Faltam duas pessoas.. Já sei! - levanta-se e encara a rapariga do outro lado da sala. Iria chegar primeiro. Ambas se lançaram ao seu alvo mas antes que ela chegasse ao seu destino já Miyu se encontrava ao pé de Eric e Hiroshi. Deu um sorriso de superioridade e perguntou-lhes - Querem juntar-se a nós?

E e H - Pode ser.

Miyu - Juntem as cadeiras, vamos!

Ami - Nem acredito que isso acabou de acontecer.

Miyu - Temos de lutar pelo que queremos.

Ami - Menos, muito menos!

Eric - Bem, primeiro temos de decidir o que vamos fazer.

Hiroshi - E se fizermos crepes?

Miyu - Mas eles depois arrefecem e frios não têm piada nenhuma.

Hiroshi - Têm sim! - ambos se encararam.

Ami - Tenham calma! Vou apontar as sugestões e depois decidimos no final.

Eric - Parece-me bem. Isto vai ser um longo dia - suspirou.

Após alguns minutos de deliberação, que incluiu: discussões, sugestões, insultos, olhares e gestos repreendidos pela sociedade em geral conseguiram chegar a um consenso. Iriam fazer brigadeiros. Assim que pareciam confiantes agarraram nas suas mochilas e apresentaram a sua proposta.

Prof. Yui - Parece-me uma boa ideia. As meninas sabem onde fica a sala da aula de culinária por isso elas levam-nos até lá.

Eric - Tudo bem.

Ami - Então até logo.

Quando saíram da sala despediram-se de Rika mas Yoko parecia nervosa. E tinham razão! Desde esta manhã que Eric e Ami se davam cada vez melhor. As suas hipóteses de conquistarem Eric pareciam ser de poucas a nenhuma. Sabia que deveria tê-los impedido de saírem juntos ontem mas não poderia fazer mais nada com Yuri ao seu lado. Respirou fundo. Tinha a certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde Ami iria estragar tudo. Não havia nada com que se pudesse preocupar.

Rika - Yoko? O que achas?

Yoko - É uma boa escolha. Acho que pudemos apresentar essa ideia.

Rika - Se tu o dizes.

Os quatro chegaram à sala, em tons claros e neutros, parecia ser bem cuidada. O chão com azulejos brancos com remates em beije estava limpo. Todas as gavetas se encontravam cheias e nada parecia estar fora do lugar. Existiam fornos em quantidade suficiente para todos os alunos da turma assim ninguém teria de lutar por um. Pousaram as bolsas no lugar respectivo e começaram a deitar mãos à obra.

Ami - Será melhor dividirmos as tarefas.

Miyu - Certo. Então dividimos-nos em pares. Uns tratam de ir buscar os ingredientes, untar os tabuleiros e aquecer o forno. Os outros fazem a massa e dão forma.

Eric - Parece-me bem.

Miyu - Então, se não se importarem, dividirei os pares: eu e o Hiroshi e a Ami e o Eric. O primeiro par trata das primeiras funções e o segundo de deitar mãos na massa.

Hiroshi - A vontade majestade!

Miyu - Eu sei que sou eficiente. - pisca o olho.

Hiroshi - Vamos evadir!

Miyu - Certo tenente!

E dito isto saíram da sala deixando os restantes elementos a sós. Miyu e Hiroshi decidiram competir para ver quem chegava primeiro aos ingredientes. Claro que Miyu, com a vantagem de conhecer o espaço ganhou, e celebrou com a sua dança da vitória. Mas para surpresa de Miyu, Hiroshi juntou-se a ela. Quando a dança acabou riram em conjunto e decidiram entrar na cozinha que se encontrava vazia de momento.

Miyu - Será melhor despacharmos-nos.

Hiroshi - E então porquê?

Miyu - Tenho um mau pressentimento... - aproximou-se das gavetas.

Hiroshi - Acho que os teus poderes te subiram à cabeça.

Miyu - Olha que te atiro com o saco te farinha!

Hiroshi - Tem lá calma - colocou as mãos a frente do corpo - Mas se o plano era juntar os dois pombinhos porque estás a stressar?

Miyu - Não sei!

Hiroshi - Está bem. Vá diz-me o que é preciso levar e despachamos isto.

Miyu descontraiu um pouco e tentou focar-se na lista dos ingredientes básicos. Mesmo que Hiroshi insistisse alguma coisa parecia estar errada. Executou a sua tarefa o mais depressa possível e pediu que nada acontecesse.

Ami - Foi uma saída dinâmica.

Eric - Sem dúvida. Devíamos procurar o livro das receitas.

Ami - Sim! Bem deixa-me apresentar-te a sala. - movimentava-se no espaço enquanto explicava - Ao nosso lado direito temos a bancada. No nosso lado esquerdo, não menos amigável encontram-se os fogões. Atrás de nós temos as prateleiras com os livros de receitas e os tabuleiros. Os ingredientes estão na cozinha, por uma questão prática. E assim acabamos a nossa visita.

Eric - Muito bem. Acho que vou conseguir situar-me bem.

Ami - Espero bem que sim não volto a repetir. - dirige-se para os armários.

Eric observou-a. Parecia que a confiança tinha aumentado e isso deixava-o satisfeito. Por momentos lembrou-se das palavras de Li. Deveria ouvir o seu mestre? Claro que sim. Ele tinha uma missão no fim de contas. Uma que deveria ser cumprida a qualquer custo. Este foi o aviso que deixou claro em Hong Kong e que voltou a relembrá-lo no outro dia. Não era uma criança. Tinha prioridades e controlo não seria como ele. Porque se lembrou disto agora? Deveria seguir o concelho de Wei e deixar as emoções fluir, se elas se acumulassem seria como veneno que actua lentamente, precisava de mediar este controlo absoluto.

Ami - ERIC?

Eric - Sim.

Ami - Finalmente! Estou a chamar-te à bastante tempo. Passa-se alguma coisa? - aproximou-se dele.

Eric - Nada. - sorriu - O que dizias?

Ami - Preciso que tires a taça da prateleira. Não chego lá.

Assim que expressou o seu pedido ele atendeu-o prontamente. Quando se afastou ela conseguiu sentir o seu perfume. Tinha um cheiro agradável que transmitia algumas das suas características, objectividade e masculinidade. Notou como as costas dele eram largas. Antes que pudesse acabar o raciocínio olhou rapidamente para o balcão. Um dia não muda nada. Ele está a mediar as coisas e ela deveria fazer o mesmo.

Eric - Aqui está.

Ami - Obrigada. - sentou-se e ficou em silêncio.

Eric - Reparei que tens ainda tens o colar. Parece que foi uma boa compra.

A rapariga olhou confusa para ele. Não sabia o que fazer. Em alguns momentos tudo parecia fluir naturalmente mas sempre que se questionava encontrava sempre um motivo para dar um passo para trás. Notou que ele pareceu ficar mais sério mas não disse nada. Esperava por uma resposta da parte dela. Porquê? Não seria mais fácil dizer algo estúpido que lhe desse um motivo! Decidiu pôr os pontos nos "is". O rapaz percebeu que algo bom não estava para vir.

Ami - O que estás a fazer?

Eric - Estou a espera da Miyu e do Hiroshi.

Ami - Não me refiro a isso. Porque ages dessa forma comigo? Não quero eufemismos, quero a verdade.

Eric - Eu nunca te daria isso. Somos demasiado parecidos. Frios, racionais, calmos, críticos. Eu por opção, tu por obrigação. Recebeste um duro golpe e criaste uma barreira a tua volta. - sentou-se a frente da rapariga.

Ami - Ainda não me respondeste a minha pergunta. - cruzou os braços.

Eric - Acabei de o fazer. Olha nos meus olhos e diz-me o que vês.

Ami suspirou. Ele foi esperto, desviou o assunto com palavras bonitas e colocou na sua mão a resposta que definiria tudo. Por momentos sentiu um ligeiro incomodo. Respirou fundo para se libertar dos seus pensamentos e fitou-o. Assim que o fez a sensação que tinha sentido no primeiro momento em que o tinha visto voltou. Sentiu borboletas na barriga e todo o seu esforço estava quase a ir por água abaixo. Aquela cor fazia com que a sua racionalidade voasse pela janela, a única pessoa que estava a analisar a situação era ele. De repente o incómodo voltou e antes que pudesse dizer algo a porta abriu-se.

Rika - Oh! Olá!

Ami - Olá Rika, estamos à espera .. - antes que pudesse concluir Miyu e Hiroshi estavam na porta - deles!

Yoko - Rika, anda para aqui, deixa a conversa para mais logo.

Rika - Até logo então!

Ami - Adeus!

Lá estava ela novamente a querer controlar a situação, pensou. Agradeceu mentalmente a intervenção de Rika. Não sabia mesmo o que dizer. Agora que tinham os ingredientes podia ser que o trabalho impedisse conversas paralelas.

Sakura aguardava sentada no aeroporto. Batia os pés com um ritmo desenfreado. Há muito tempo que não via Tomoyo. Desde que ela aceitou o curso de música em Inglaterra apenas falavam por telefone. Sabia sim que ela se tinha envolvido com a reencarnação de Clow. Pelo menos alguém uma delas estava com alguém que amava. Ouviu o aviso de que o voo tinha aterrado. Saltou rapidamente da cadeira, assustando a senhora que se encontrava a ler o jornal. Deu largas passadas e aguardou pacientemente a chegada da sua amiga de infância. Várias perguntas passaram pela sua mente, como se Eriol também viria mas foi interrompida.

Kero - Não podemos comer?

Sakura - Espera mais um bocadinho!

Assim que voltou a olhar para a porta automática opaca, finalmente viu Tomoyo. Estava tão diferente! Abraçaram-se como se tivessem passado décadas desde o seu último encontro. Tomoyo estava linda! Tinha os cabelos compridos e fazia lembrar imenso a sua mãe. As semelhanças eram surpreendentes. Deram alguns gritos e fizeram algumas perguntas óbvias. Sakura nem tinha reparado que Tomoyo estava acompanhada.

Tomoyo - Ah! Sakura! Apresento-te Eriol Hiraguizawa!

Eriol - Penso que isso não era necessário.

Sakura olhou para Eriol com os olhos arregalados. Não era para menos. Ele continuava com aquele ar enigmático que possuía quando o conheceu mas estava muito mais alto e adulto. Hesitou um pouco pois não sabia como o cumprimentar. Mas como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos Eriol agarrou delicadamente a sua mão e beijou-a.

Sakura - Não mudaste nada Eriol.

Eriol - Algumas qualidades são para se manter.

Todos riram e decidiram aceder ao pedido de Kero. Dirigiram-se para a casa de Tomoyo em Tomoeda. Assim que chegaram Sakura ainda se espantou com a opulência da mansão. Continuava como ela se lembrava. Por momentos questionou-se como estaria a mãe de Tomoyo. Já tinha passado algum tempo desde que a viu. Ah esta hora ela estaria a trabalhar. Talvez a viesse visitar noutro dia.

Tomoyo - Finalmente em casa. Já passou algum tempo.

Sakura - Sim.

Tomoyo - Vá quero saber tudo!

Kero - Mas primeiro vamos comer! - disse tentando escapar da bolsa de Sakura.

Eriol - Não sejas apressado Cereberus.

Assim que chegaram à mesa de jardim já estava tudo preparado. Começaram finalmente a conversar. Falaram dos pormenores sórdidos, das coisas menos boas, enfim, de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Incluindo o assunto Li.

Tomoyo - Nunca pensei que isso acontecesse.

Sakura - Nem eu.

Eriol - Ele deve ter uma explicação para isso.

Sakura - Eu já a ouvi - mexeu o chá - Mas esse assunto já está encerrado.

Tomoyo - Sakura.. tens a certeza?

Sakura - Sim!

Desviaram a conversa para o assunto predilecto das mulheres: moda. Eriol pediu licença e retirou-se deixando as meninas a conversar. Pensou no que Sakura tinha contado. Tinha um pressentimento, não uma visão, que podia desmentir esta situação. Talvez não se conformasse pelo facto de ter sido Li. O Shaoran Li que Eriol conhecia era incapaz de algo assim, só por instintos. Tinha de haver outra explicação. Reconheceu o toque da campainha e abriu a porta.

- Olá mestre!

Miyu sentia como se tivesse falhado. Estava roer-se por dentro. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido naquele curto espaço de tempo em que tinha estado ausente. Hiroshi bem tentava aliviar o ambiente mas Ami evitava as conversas a todo o custo. A situação só havia piorado assim que Yoko tinha pedido a ajuda de Eric no fogão. Tentava aproximar-se do rapaz mesmo este se afastando dela. Nesta altura estava com imensa raiva da amiga. Parece que estava a fazer de propósito.

Miyu - É só pegar num fosforo e acendê-lo - sussurrou.

Ami - Disseste alguma coisa?

Miyu - Nada, esquece.

Hiroshi - Ei Ami, não precisas de ajuda com isso?

Ami - Não. - disse enquanto batia a massa

Hiroshi - Tens a certeza?

Ami - Absoluta. - afirmou sem desviar o olhar.

A situação estava a ficar um pouco tensa e Hiroshi já não sabia o que fazer. Miyu estava a ficar cada vez mais irritadiça. Yoko continuava a aproximar-se de Eric enquanto ele se afastava. Rika tentava amenizar o ambiente. Ami continuava a bater a massa como um robô alheia a tudo. Numa fracção de segundo a taça desapareceu. Apenas se ouviu o grito de Yoko que estava coberta com a mistura que já tinha ganho alguma consistência.

Yoko - O MEU CABELO! - gritou enquanto tentava limpar a sua cara - Quem foi o espertinho?

Miyu - Achei que precisavas de algo mais doce para atrair. O teu charme estava quase a acabar.

Ami olhou para Yoko e não perdoou. Desatou à gargalhada seguida de Hiroshi. As faces de Yoko começaram a mudar de cor e assim que ela se preparava para avançar para Miyu, Eric agarrou-a.

Eric - Acho que tens outras prioridades.

Yoko - Tudo bem. - dirigiu-se para a porta - Fica para a próxima.

Aproximou-se indignada da porta e saiu. Assim que a sua sombra desapareceu de vista começaram todos a rir e a relembrar a situação. Eric não tinha gostado do tom de ameaça. Ela que nem pensasse em tocar em Ami. Não batia em mulheres mas por ela faria-o. Hiroshi tocou no seu ombro despertando-o dos seus pensamentos.

Hiroshi - Vá anda lá, temos muito que fazer.

Eric - Claro, alguém teve a brilhante ideia de atirar a massa.

Miyu - Foi muito bem feito!

Ami - Deixem estar, acho que temos suficiente para uma nova fornada. - sorriu.

Todos olharam estupefactos para ela, deixando-a desconfortável. Ela não gostou da reacção por parte até do outro grupo. Eles tinham razão. Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco. Em breve as suas duvidas seriam respondidas, tinha a certeza. Até lá seria melhor aproveitar enquanto o espírito natalício ainda estava no ar. Decidiu quebrar o clima.

Ami - O que se passa?

Miyu - Não, nada.

Decidiu deixar as coisas assim, não fosse ela ficar chateada outra vez.

Ami - Então? Ninguém me vai ajudar?

Eric - O que queres que eu faça?

Ami apontou para a lista de ingredientes e explicou passo a passo o que ele deveria fazer. Depois desta situação tinha ficado mais descontraída e isso notava-se. Tinha deixado as suas inseguranças de parte e isso tornava o ambiente muito mais animado e uma certa pessoa feliz. Conseguiram acabar ao mesmo tempo que todos os outros grupos e num piscar de olhos já todos os bolos estavam no forno. Sentaram-se os quatro nas cadeira que estavam no corredor a espera de um lugar para serem transportadas.

Hiroshi - A escola fica sempre tão animada nesta altura?

Ami - Normalmente sim. Sempre que há festivais, quero dizer.

Miyu - Ai! Adoro as peças de teatro! Calha sempre uma peça romântica!

Hiroshi - Que lamechas. Não seria melhor uma peça de acção?

Miyu - E como é que fazemos uma peça de acção, espertinho?

Enquanto ambos discutiam sobre qual seria a melhor peça, Eric e Ami observavam-nos com atenção. A discussão parecia cada vez mais acesa como se a sua vida dependesse da vitória deste debate. Subitamente são interrompidos.

Eric - Esperem um pouco. - fez sinal para que fizessem silêncio.

Ami - É a mesma sensação de hoje de manhã! - sussurrou.

Miyu - Será possível?

Abriram a porta devagarinho e como bons espiões colocaram-se em escadinha para espreitarem através da fresta o conteúdo da sala. Durante algum tempo não observaram nada mas subitamente ela apareceu! Era tão pequenina! Eric pensou que isto estaria no papo. Entraram sorrateiramente na sala e perceberam que ela estava ocupada junto aos fornos. Talvez tinha sido atraída pelo cheiro. Fecharam as janelas com cuidado e Eric colocou-se atrás dela com um saco. Esperou algum tempo e apanhou-a.

Hiroshi - Conseguiste?

Eric - Acho que sim.

Miyu - Ei! Não é justo!

Mas antes que Miyu conseguisse continuar a sua argumentação o saco transformou-se em bolas de enfeite de bolos e a carta conseguiu escapar. Todos ficaram estupefactos e Ami lembrou-se das palavras do senhor Kayo desta manhã.

Ami - Ela consegue alterar os bolos! Protejam os fogões!

Todos tentaram impedir a passagem da carta mas era quase impossível. Ela era incrivelmente rápida. Precisavam de encontrar o seu ponto fraco depressa.

Miyu - Pensem que carta é que pode ser - disse tentando apanhá-la.

Hiroshi - Se ela gosta de bolos, então deve ser pasteleira.

Eric - Não sejas idiota! Não seria assim tão simples! - tentou afastá-la com o passador.

Ami - Ela transformou o saco em algo doce lembram-se?

Hiroshi - Então ela não deve gostar de sal...

Miyu - É isso! Ami!

Olhou para o balcão e lembrou-se que guardavam lá os condimentos. Procurou o sal entre os outros condimentos mas não estava fácil. Após algum tempo encontrou um saco cheio no fundo da gaveta.

Ami - Bingo!

Eric - Tentem encurrala-lá!

Isto era mais fácil dito do que feito. Além de ter atingido todos os bolos tinha transformado metade dos objectos da sala em algo doce. Miyu conjurou o seu bastão. Os rapazes combinaram uma formação e com a ajuda do ófuro do vento conseguira prendê-la numa corrente entre os dois. Assim que Hiroshi se afastou Ami derramou o saco inteiro na cabeça da carta. A carta tossiu um pouco e sentiu-se um pouco zonza. Pelos visto não gostava de coisas salgadas.

Ami - Sinto muito.

Miyu - Regressa à tua forma original carta de Sakura!

Uma luz envolveu-a e rapidamente ela voltou à sua forma original. Ela deslocou-se até Ami que pôde ler o seu nome, The Sweet (Doce). Deu um sorriso, como algo tão doce poderia dar tantos problemas. Agarrou a carta e notou que tudo à sua volta tinha voltado ao normal.

Miyu - Conseguimos! - saltou de alegria.

Hiroshi - Mais uma derrota, estamos feitos! - colocou as mãos a cabeça.

Ami - Obrigada, não tínhamos conseguido sem a vossa ajuda.

Eric - Sem problema. - olhou para Hiroshi - Anima-te, nós conseguiremos cartas melhores.

Miyu - Se nós deixarmos!

Hiroshi - Ah! Mas o mestre Li...

Eric - Deixa estar.

Ami - Há algum problema?

Antes que pudesse responder o temporizador tocou. Tinham ficado encarregues de vigiar os bolos. Por agora seria melhor focarem-se só nisso.

Shaoran encontrava-se a meditar no meio do dojo. A calma que aquele espaço lhe proporcionava era única e característica do mesmo. Assim que terminou lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido alguns dias atrás. Eles tinham deixado as cartas escapar novamente. Infelizmente, Sakura tinha ganho terreno. Esta já era a quarta carta que passava para o seu lado. Castigou severamente os seus discípulos pelo seu erro. Mas notou uma mudança de atitude por parte de Eric. Parecia que estava a ficar cada vez mais diferente. Sabia que o respeito que ele sentia não se tinha ido embora mas agora ele tinha o ar desafiador que Li reconhecia muito bem.

Shaoran - Isto não está a começar nada bem.

Sentiu uma presença familiar na sua casa. Mas não poderia ser.. ou podia? Wei informou-o que tinha uma visita na sala e foi para aí que se dirigiu. Lá estava ele. Hiraguizawa era sem dúvida a pessoa mais estranha que tinha conhecido até hoje. Notou que estava sozinho.

Shaoran - É sempre bom ver-te Hiraguizawa, mas seria melhor avisares de vez em quando.

Eriol - Sinto muito meu amigo mas tive que vir.

Shaoran - Queres alguma coisa?

Eriol - Aceito o que me quiseres oferecer.

Shaoran pediu à empregada que se encontrava ali perto para lhe trazer o melhor vinho que tivesse em casa. Aguardaram o pedido e dirigiram-se para a biblioteca. Sempre era um lugar mais reservado e podiam falar mais à vontade, sem interrupções.

Eriol - Não é nada mau.

Shaoran - Não é todos os dias que recebo uma visita destas. - sentou-se - o que te trás por cá?

Eriol - Após ouvir a Sakura era inevitável.

Shaoran - Não há nada que possa fazer. Foi um erro.

Eriol - Tens a certeza de que sabes o que aconteceu?

Shaoran - Sim. O que vi foi suficiente para assumir o que havia sucedido.

Eriol - Continuas a ser tão impulsivo. - bebeu um gole de vinho - Tens a certeza de que essa é a verdade?

Shaoran - O que estás a dizer?

Eriol - Pode haver a possibilidade de que não tenha acontecido nada.

Shaoran - Como assim?

Eriol - De quem foi a ideia de recuperar as cartas? E porque não tentaste fazer com que a Sakura te perdoasse?

Shaoran - Ela nunca me perdoaria.

Eriol - Isso nunca saberás.

Algumas dúvidas começaram a surgir na cabeça de Li. Ele sempre teve esse efeito em si. Sabia que Eriol era bem intencionado, talvez ele tivesse razão. Algumas coisas não faziam sentido. Mas agora era demasiado tarde para voltar atrás. Olhou para o homem que se encontrava à sua frente e não conseguia ler nada na sua cara, apenas tinha aquele sorriso enigmático.

Eriol - Vejo que escolheste discípulos bem qualificados. Porque não mos apresentas?

Shaoran - Claro. Assim que eles estiverem prontos.

Eric e Hiroshi desciam as escadas, embora Hiroshi tivesse um pressentimento de que algo se passava. Eric tinha a certeza do que era. Existia uma presença muito forte na casa, desde esta manhã. Não parecia maligna mas quem a possuísse era alguém extremamente poderoso. A medida que se aproximavam da sala ela ficava cada vez mais próxima. Chegaram ao seu destino e viram o seu mestre acompanhado de alguém da sua idade.

Shaoran - Apresento-te Eric e Hiroshi. Rapazes este é Eriol Hiraguizawa, um grande amigo meu.

E e H - Olá.

Eriol - Com que então eles são os teus discípulos. - observou-os durante algum tempo. - Hiroshi certo?

Hiroshi - Exacto.

Nunca pensou que Li escolhesse alguém como Hiroshi. Conseguia perceber o potencial, tinha a certeza que iria tornar-se um grande guerreiro, mas não tinha grande potencial na magia. A sua aura mágica era quase imperceptível mas estava lá. Ele com certeza iria revelar-se no momento mais inesperado. Embora a estratégia inicial deveria ser de suporte. Enquanto Hiroshi estava a ser observado estava a ficar cada vez mais nervoso.

Eriol - Muito bem. - sorriu - E tu és o Eric.

Eric - Sim senhor. - cruzou os braços.

Ah! Eric deveria ser o orgulho de Li, destemido, racional. Um grande guerreiro e seria um excelente feiticeiro. O seu nível de magia era bastante bom para a sua idade. E iria aumentar muito mais, a uma velocidade surpreendente. Mas parecia não aceitar muito bem ordens superiores. Um líder nato. Mas pessoas assim não são fáceis de controlar. Deve ter um grande respeito por Li.

Eriol - Bem foi bom conhecer-vos.

Assim que proferiu estas palavras a campainha soou. Eriol sentiu duas novas presenças. Talvez ficasse mais um bocado. Isto iria tornar-se interessante.

Ami estava um pouco nervosa. Embora Miyu, que estava ao seu lado estivesse a pular de alegria, a convencesse que ela era óptima em direcções não sabia se esta era a casa certa. Mas se fosse era uma grande mansão. Responderam ao intercomunicador mas ela não tinha percebido o que a senhora tinha dito.

Miyu (em chinês) - Somos colegas de Eric e Hiroshi. - olhou para Ami que estava chocada.

Empregada (em chinês) - Muito bem, podem entrar.

Miyu (em chinês) - Obrigada.

Ami - Sabes chinês!

Miyu - Claro que sim. Ainda não sabes tudo sobre mim. - piscou-lhe o olho.

A porta abriu-se e assim que os guardas inspeccionaram as suas coisas, contra a vontade de Ami, passaram pelas grandes portas de ferro. Miyu apenas se espantava com cada detalhe enquanto Ami ainda praguejava a atitude dos guardas. Achou melhor observar os bonitos jardins e acalmar-se. As borboletas voltaram quando pensou que estava prestes a encontrar-se com Eric. Entraram na mansão, após a empregada lhes abrir a porta, e Miyu acenou para todos. Ami apenas perguntava-se quem seria aquele homem, não se lembrava de o ter visto ou sentido no parque.

Hiroshi - Desculpe não termos avisado mestre mas a feira apareceu de repente. Elas vieram deixar-nos o uniforme.

Shaoran - Não vais deixá-las à espera, pois não?

Hiroshi - Não senhor! - trouxe Ami e Miyu para a sala. - Bem vou apresentá-las, Ami e Miyu, estes são o Shaoran Li, o meu mestre e o seu amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Shaoran - É um prazer recebê-las na minha casa. Estejam à vontade.

Miyu - Obrigada é muito simpático. - abriu um grande sorriso.

Ami - Obrigada.

Eriol - Bem vamos deixá-los à vontade.

Shaoran - Sim, será melhor. Até outro dia. - pediu à empregada que trouxesse algo para as visitas.

A e M - Adeus e obrigada.

Eriol sorriu e retirou-se para a biblioteca, juntamente com Li. Com que então elas eram as raparigas que Sakura tinha encontrado. Ela tinha tido muita sorte. Miyu lembrava Sakura, extrovertida, simpática, embora a sua magia fosse um pouco mais fraca em relação à sua amiga. Essa tinha um notável nível de magia para uma novata, embora ela não parecesse ter noção disso. Era um pessoa reservada, notava-se pela sua atitude. Perguntava-se se teria sido mesmo sorte pura o facto de Sakura ter encontrado aquelas raparigas.

Eric - Chegaram mesmo a tempo.

Ami - Ele é bastante poderoso! Há quanto tempo o conhecem?

Eric - Agora mesmo.

Miyu - Ai que casa maravilhosa! - sentou-se no sofá. - Bem com uma casa destas bem me podias oferecer o lanche todos os dias Hiroshi.

Hiroshi - Era só o que faltava! Eu não sou rico.

Miyu - Vives nesta casa por favor, claro, era o mais óbvio.

Hiroshi - Eu vivo aqui porque provei o meu valor! - sentou-se

Miyu - Claro!

Hiroshi - Então vou mostrar-te! - saiu da sala.

Miyu - Como assim? - seguiu-o

Ambos acompanharam a saída e ficaram a olhar-se durante algum tempo. Aí finalmente a rapariga notou que não era a única que estava entusiasmada com este encontro. Mal sabiam que estavam a ser observados pelos dois feiticeiros. Shaoran e Eriol tentavam perceber o que se passava. As suspeitas de Li estavam correctas, isto acabara de se tornar mais complicado, Eriol apenas sorria. Como era bonito ver um casal apaixonado. Por momentos lembrou-se de Tomoyo.

Ami - Parece que esta situação está a tornar-se recorrente.

Eric - É, parece que sim. Bem vivo aqui como deves ter reparado.

Ami - Estou a ver. Aparentemente só eu não vivo numa casa destas.

Eric - Isso não é necessariamente mau.

Ami - Talvez. - entregou-lhe o saco - Está aqui a vossa roupa.

Eric - Obrigada por trazeres.

Ami - Sem problema.

Eric - Bem acho que me vou vestir. - verificou o conteúdo - Eu aponto-te um quarto para te trocares.

Ami - Acho que ainda tenho tempo.

Eric - Eles ainda vão demorar um pouco, será melhor aproveitares agora.

Ela aceitou a sua proposta e vestiu-se no quarto ao lado dele. A farda dos rapazes era um smoking preto discreto, com uma lapela com as cores da feira, branco e rosa. As raparigas tinham um vestido que acabava pelo joelho, preto, o chapéu e o avental eram brancos com remates cor-de-rosa. Enquanto Eric se vestiu rapidamente Ami deparou-se com o problema, não conseguia fechar o fecho.

Ami - Porque raios todos o vestido têm de fechar atrás.

Tentou colocar o avental mas sem sucesso. Era necessário fechar o vestido primeiro. Teria de pedir ajuda a Eric. Como odiava Miyu às vezes. Ultimamente não estava quando era precisa. Respirou fundo, tentando ganhar coragem, e bateu à porta. Assim que o encarou não conseguia se expressar. A situação era demasiado embaraçosa.

Eric - Estás bem?

Ami -Bem.. preciso de ajuda com o fecho.. - disse desviando o olhar para um ponto no vazio.

Eric - Tudo bem.

Sem olhar para ele virou-se e o seu coração começou a bater tão depressa que parecia saltar do peito. Não sabia o que se passava ultimamente, parecia uma idiota. Isto não é nada! Recompõe-te miúda. Tentou que a sua cabeça falasse mais alto, mas assim que sentiu o seu toque nas costas nuas sentiu um arrepio na espinha, mais forte do que da última vez. Assim que ele terminou manteve-se quieta, as emoções fluíam e não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu a respiração dele no seu pescoço.

Eric - Já está.

Ami - Obrigada. - afastou-se - Vou vestir o avental. - entrou rapidamente no quarto sem o encarar.

Hiroshi - Ah garanhão!

Eric - Não comeces. - entrou no quarto.

Hiroshi - Ah! Olha o sorrisinho! - riu-se - Ela estava completamente caidinha!

Eric - Ela não é a única.

Hiroshi - Os meus parabéns, lá autocontrole tens tu.

Eric - Deixa de te preocupares comigo e veste-te ou vamos chegar atrasados.

Ami fechou a porta e tentou controlar a respiração. Passados alguns segundos alguém abriu a porta e ela afastou-se rapidamente. Esperava que fosse Miyu e ali estava ela. Tinha um enorme sorriso na sua cara. Devia ter observado tudo! Ah! Ela ia pagá-las.

Miyu - Ai que romântico! - uniu as mãos.

Ami - Ao menos podias fechar a porta!

Miyu - Já vai!

Ami - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - deitou-se na cama - O que se passa!

Miyu - Estás caidinha por ele. - sentou-se perto dela - Eu já te tinha dito.

Ami - Mas.. eu nunca senti nada assim, nem sequer pelo Yuri.

Miyu - Isso é porque o Eric é não é o Yuri!

Ami - Salva-me, por favor!

Miyu - Mas queres ser salva?

Ami não sabia o que responder. A sua cabeça dizia que isso era o melhor. Eles eram "inimigos" mais tarde ou mais cedo iam acabar por se desentender. Mas ele fazia-a sentir de uma maneira que ela não conseguia explicar. Era como se fosse magia. Ficaram as duas a pensar no assunto até que Miyu se decidiu vestir.

A escola estava decorada com motivos natalícios e a neve cobria os passeios. Todos se tinham preparado para aquele dia e corria tudo bem. O discurso do director deu início as actividades. Os dois primeiros pisos tinham-se organizado para receber as turmas e o pavilhão estava pronto para que a música e as brilhantes actuações o complementasse. Sakura sentia uma grande nostalgia, lembrava-se dos tempos em que andou naquele colégio.

Tomoyo - Onde vamos primeiro?

Sakura - Vamos aos bolos. A Ami e a Miyu estão lá.

Seguiram para o piso e quando entraram na sala estava um aluno para os receber. Indicou-lhes uma mesa e Miyu prontamente atendeu-os.

Miyu - O que vão desejar?

Tomoyo - Que bonita! - disse com os olhos a brilhar - Ela parecesse tanto contigo Sakura!

Sakura - Cá nada!

Kero - Olá Miyu! - disse escondido

Miyu - Olá! - acenou discretamente

Eriol - E que tal nos trazeres um pouco de cada.

Miyu - Certo. Vão querer alguma coisa para beber?

Sakura - Chá para mim.

Eriol - São dois.

Tomoyo - Eu também quero.

Miyu - Então está a sair.

Assim que Miyu se afastou a porta abriu-se e lá apareceram Meiling, Shaoran e Wei. Meiling correu para abraçar Tomoyo e decidiram juntar as mesas. Sakura sentiu-se constrangida mas preferiu aceitar a situação. Estavam todos juntos como antigamente, isso não era algo comum. Miyu pediu que Eric ajudasse Ami pois o número de pessoas tinha aumentado consideravelmente.

Ami - Aqui está o que pediram. - serviu os bolos e o chá juntamente com Eric.

Tomoyo - És a Ami? Oh que bonita! - colocou as mãos na cara.

Ami (corada) - Obrigada, acho eu.

Kero - Olá! Ei Sakura passa alguma coisa para mim.

Sakura - Já vai! - dá um brigadeiro a Kero - Ami esta é a Tomoyo, a Meiling, o Eriol, o Wei e o Shaoran.

Ami - Olá, prazer em conhecê-los.

Tomoyo - Agora fiquei com vontade de fazer fatos de combate outra vez. - olhou para o rapaz - Oh e o rapaz é teu namorado?

Eric - Não, infelizmente. - viu que Ami estava demasiado constrangida para responder.

Meiling - Ah! Então ela é aquela rapariga que me falaste!

Shaoran - Sim., é.

Tomoyo - Mas ainda podem ser.

Meiling - É verdade! Olha que ele é bem parecido.

Sakura sentia pena de Ami. A pobre rapariga já não sabia para que lado se virar. Eric era mais difícil de perturbar. Parecia estar a divertir-se com a situação. Ele decidiu ajudar Ami a sair da alhada.

Eric - Vamos buscar mais chá, querem que traga outra coisa.

Todos - Não obrigada.

Ami - Com licença.

Decidiram ficar a conversar até que fechassem a sala. Assim que esse momento chegou Eriol voluntariou-se para pagar. Agora estavam todos juntos e decidiram ir ver a peça de teatro. Rika decidiu juntar-se a eles visto que Yoko estava acompanhada de Yuri. Miyu, Hiroshi e até Rika decidiram juntar-se a Meiling e a Tomoyo para juntarem Eric e Ami. Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se lembrando-se de que há pouco tempo eles estavam na mesma situação. Sentaram-se nos lugares planeados por Meiling e Tomoyo, nos quais Sakura e Shaoran tinham ficado perto um do outro.

Sakura - Estou a ficar com pena dela.

Shaoran - Ela vai ficar bem.

Sakura - Como podes ter tanta certeza.

Shaoran - Basta olhares para eles e vais perceber.

Sakura concordou afirmativamente com a cabeça. A peça tinha começado e intitulava-se de "Um Conto de Natal", para alegria de Hiroshi. Era uma adaptação que os alunos de duas turmas fizeram no qual os protagonistas eram gatos. Embora Miyu tivesse ficado um pouco despontada no fim todos gostaram.

_O Natal é uma época de conclusão. Gostando do conceito ou não no fim todos nós tiramos as nossas conclusões. Sobre o que fizemos, o que não fizemos e o que gostaríamos de ter feito. O fim de algo incentiva-nos para uma reflexão de tudo o que se passou._

Tomoyo - Ah foi tão divertida!

Eriol - Sem dúvida foi diferente. - disse abraçando Tomoyo.

Shaoran - Bem pelo menos tinha alguma moral.

Sakura - Em todas as histórias aprendemos sempre alguma coisa.

Wei - Está correctissima menina.

_Mas o Natal é também tempo de alegrias, férias e presentes para as crianças, feriados e convívio para adultos, cada um tem a sua própria interpretação desta época que acaba por ser um conjunto de dias diferentes. O problema é que esta situação não é para todos. Muitas pessoas continuam a sofrer, mesmo com o esforço de solidariedade que é reforçado nesta época._

Miyu - O que se passa Rika?

Rika - É a Yoko, ela esteve estranha comigo esta semana.

Hiroshi - Ela é estranha todos os dias!

Miyu - Não é altura para as tuas piadas!

Rika (rindo-se) - Não faz mal.

Hiroshi - Talvez devas pensar nela doutra maneira, não me parece que ela seja tua amiga.

Miyu - O Natal é realmente mágico!

Hiroshi - Eu tenho muito mais potencial do que possas pensar..

Miyu - Sim, sim..

Rika - Obrigada! - sorriu. - A Ami e o Eric?

Hiroshi - Ficaram para trás. - pisca o olho.

_E para os afortunados, os que se portam bem segundo dizem, irão receber o que pediram no sapatinho. Claro que falo de coisas materiais. Existem desejos que as pessoas guardam que são muito mais difíceis de alcançar. Mas por vezes é como se por um toque de magia todos os nossos desejos se tornam realidade._

Ami - Começou a nevar!

Eric - Espera um pouco. - agarrou o braço dela - Há alguns dias perguntaste-me o que estava a fazer.

Ami - Sim..

Eric - Disseste que não querias eufemismos, apenas a verdade.

Ami - Certo, foi isso que eu disse.

Eric - A verdade é que eu não sei.

Ami - Como?

Eric - Pela primeira vez eu não sei o que estou a fazer. Tu afectaste-me a um ponto em que não sais da minha cabeça por muito que eu queira. Fizeste-me perder o controlo. E fizeste-me perceber que não existe uma resposta para tudo. - olhou fixamente para ela. - Queres dizer alguma coisa?

Ami - Eu.. também não sei! Pareço uma idiota nestes últimos tempos. - notou que ele esboçou um sorriso - Não estou a brincar!

Eric - Então no fundo somos dois idiotas? - aproximou-se dela.

Ami - Eu não te inclui a ti.. - sorriu.

Eric - Não faz mal.

Ami - E agora - enlaçou as suas mão nas dele.

Eric - Não sei... deixo-te decidir.

Ami - Muito bem, a seguir não te podes queixar.

Levantou a cabeça e fez com que os seus lábios se tocassem. Eric enlaçou a sua cintura e aprofundou o beijo que se tornou cada vez mais apaixonado. Separaram-se por falta de ar e mantiveram-se quietos.

Eric - Como é que eu me poderia queixar?

Ami - Era possível.

Deram as mãos e aproximaram-se do resto do grupo que estava à sua espera.

_Sendo ou não afortunados, o Natal é uma boa época que remete para a esperança. E se neste Natal as coisas não correrem tão bem existe sempre o sentimento de esperança de que o próximo será melhor. E isso é algo que deve se manter._

Continua..

Ao fim de tanto tempo este capítulo saiu!

Peço desculpa que tenha demorado tanto tempo, tenho de começar a organizar melhor as coisas.

Muito obrigada a todos os que leram o capítulo passado e os meus agradecimentos vão para:

Carlota: Ainda bem que gostaste! E adorei o teu comentário, lamechas vai. Aqui fica um presente de Natal para ti, que leste tudo o que escrevi até hoje. Bjs.

Flipy : Bem espero que tenha atendido aos teus desejos.

Eu sei que a Sakura e o Li não apareceram muito ainda mas depois fico sem história e talz.. Bem ainda bem que gostaste. Bjs.

Musette Fujiwara: Muito Obrigada!

Ainda bem que gostaste! Ainda vou explorar mais esse tema. Veremos o que acontece. Espero que gostes deste capítulo também.

A todos os que leram e gostaram, ou não, deixem um comentário pois acedo a todas as criticas.

Assim consigo melhorar a cada capítulo.

Beijinhos e Feliz Natal para Todos!

Ange Lille. ;)


	5. Um dia na vida do poderoso Cerberus

Disclamair – as personagens de CCS não me pertencem e todas as outras foram invenções minhas.

Boa leitura!

Card Captors:

- Nova Era

O guardião amarelo dormia descansadamente na sua gaveta e ocasionalmente murmurava algumas palavras aleatórias o que denotava o seu estado de sono profundo. Numa fracção de segundos a luz entrou bruscamente no seu espaço reservado e uma mão agarrou-o despertando-o e ele teve de se conter para não gritar ou seria descoberto. Não conseguia identificar o sujeito que o abanava incessantemente mas pressentia que fosse o suspeito do costume. Neste caso a suspeita!

Ami - Akane! O que estás a fazer?

Akane - Estava a brincar com o Kero! Ele adora voar! Bzzzz

Ami sentiu-se mal pelo guardião, a sua irmã por vezes tinha brincadeiras demasiado activas por vezes. Conseguiu arranjar uma desculpa convincente para que Akane lhe entregasse Kero e a menina decidiu dedicar-se a uma renovação de visual nas suas bonecas, embora tivesse ficado um pouco amuada. Saiu e Ami encarregou-se de assegurar que a porta estava fechada desta vez.

Kero - Sabia que devia ter ficado com a Miyu.

Ami - Se sabia que irias insultar-me então nem trazia o lanche.

Kero - Comida!

O guardião atirou-se ao tabuleiro que se encontrava na escravaninha. Sakura achou melhor que as raparigas convivessem mais tempo com o Kero. Afinal de contas ele sabia imenso sobre as cartas.

_Sakura - Por favor!_

_Ami - Mas porquê?_

_Sakura - Vocês estão distantes. Quando era caçadora de cartas o Kero ajudou-me imenso e tenho a certeza que ele também vos pode ajudar._

_Kero - Eu resolvi grande parte das pistas que nos conduziram às cartas!_

_Ami - Certo... mas porque tenho de ficar com ele primeiro?_

_Miyu - Eu vou viajar não é muito prático levar um boneco além de que seria constrangedor._

_Ami - Pois.._

_Miyu - Vá lá! E depois fico com ele! A probabilidade de uma carta aparecer aqui é muito maior do que em Hong Kong._

_Sakura - Vais ver que vai ser divertido!_

_Miyu - Sim, isso!_

_Ami - Está bem! Mas depois ficas tu com ele!_

A rapariga começava a questionar-se quando é que a parte divertida chegava. Até agora tudo o que ele tinha feito era jogar o dia inteiro e dar cabo do stock da dispensa. Era verdade que não eram propriamente os melhores amigos visto que o seu feitio lembrava Li, aparentemente e depois que a sua relação com Eric foi assumida era praticamente acusada de ser uma traidora. Mesmo que no fundo, bem lá no fundo, ele tivesse alguma empatia por ela nunca a demonstrava. O toque do seu telefone despertou-a dos seus pensamentos.

Ami - Sim?

Eric - É o Eric. Queria saber como vão as coisas por aí.

Ami - Na mesma. Mas obrigada por ligares só para perguntar.

Eric - Tens a certeza que não queres que eu vá aí?

Ami - Não! Está tudo bem, eu consigo fazer isto.

Eric - Última oportunidade.

Ami - Sabes muito bem qual é a minha resposta.

Eric - Muito bem.

A linha ficou muda e ouviu o toque da campainha. Não podia ser. Mesmo depois de ter especificamente pedido para ele não se intrometer. Parecia que fazia de propósito para desafiá-la. Apressou-se a descer as escadas, deixando Kero curioso, mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo. O seu pai já tinha aberto a porta e confirmando as suas certezas lá estava ele.

Prof. Okinawa - Boa tarde rapaz, como estás.

Eric - Bem e o senhor?

Prof. Okinawa - Não com tanta energia quanto tu mas vou andando.

Eric - Gostaria de falar com a Ami, se possível.

Prof Okinawa - Claro entra. Deixa-me só chamá-la.

O seu pai tinha simpatizado com Eric mas o facto de ser seu aluno também ajudava. Parecia não ser muito importante mas até hoje ele nunca se enganava em relação às pessoas. Se ela necessitasse de uma opinião sobre alguém o seu pai era a pessoa mais indicada para tal.

Ami - Já estou aqui!

Prof Okinawa - Óptimo assim posso deixar-vos à vontade.

Ami aproximou-se do seu namorado e comprimentou-o. Também deixou bem claro na sua expressão facial que não tinha gostado nada daquela visita surpresa.

Eric - Podia aguardar senhor, o que tenho para dizer à sua filha também lhe diz respeito.

Ami - Como assim?

Eric - Gostaria de convidá-los para passarem o fim de semana fora da cidade. O mestre Li facilitou-nos uma das suas casas. Pensei que seria uma boa ideia como estamos de férias.

Prof Okinawa - Eu adoraria aceitar o teu convite rapaz mas ainda tenho aulas para preparar mas a Ami e a Akane estão livres. Penso que compensarão a minha falta.

Ami - Uau! Podias ter dito mais cedo.

Eric - Mas assim estragaria a surpresa além de que precisava confirmar se estava tudo bem.

Ami - Muito obrigada! - abraçou-o e ele depositou um beijo na sua testa. - vamos contar as novidades à Akane!

Prof Okinawa - Sim! Vão lá!

Eric pediu licença e foi conduzido até uma porta onde se encontrava uma tabuleta com o nome de seu proprietário decorada apropriadamente com flores e borboletas. Finalmente ia conhecer a famosa Akane. Ami falava imenso dela e com um enorme carinho. Não queria admitir mas tinha algum receio que ela não simpatizasse com ela. Entraram e ela estava sentada ao pé do seu tocador a fazer um penteado numa boneca. Viu o seu reflexo no espelho e virou-se.

Ami - Akane este é o Eric.

Eric - Olá Akane, é muito bom conhecer-te.

Akane - Olá.. - disse olhando discretamente e agarrando a sua boneca, sem se levantar.

Ami estranhou a sua reacção. Esperava que ela dissesse algo disparatado mas permaneceu quieta contra todas as expectativas. Olhava para Eric com algum receio. Talvez ainda não se sentisse completamente à vontade. Fez sinal para que Ami se aproxima-se e murmurou ao ouvido da rapariga alguma coisa. Ela acenou a cabeça e continuou a falar.

Ami - O Eric convidou-nos para fazermos uma viagem. O que te parece?

Akane - Está bem. - abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ami - Vai ser divertido vais ver!

Akane - Está bem. - virou-se para o espelho e continuou a pentear a boneca.

Ami - Então voltamos daqui a bocadinho, está bem?

Eric - Adeus Akane.

Saíram e foram até o quarto da rapariga. Assim que entraram o guardião saltou da escrivaninha e abandonou até a comida. Lá estava um dos seguidores do chinês. Ami fez sinal para que esperasse até que ela fechasse a porta e quando largou a maçaneta da porta parecia ter apertado o gatilho. E lá iam eles outra vez..

Kero - O que este rapazola faz aqui?

Eric - Boa tarde também para ti.

Kero - Ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta!

Eric - Se perguntasses com delicadeza talvez ponderasse em responder.

Ami - Já chega! - disse enquanto os dois se encaravam furtivamente.

Kero - Claro que só podias ser tu a trazer o inimigo para cá.

Ami - Ele não é inimigo!

Kero - Claro que é! Vocês estão a lutar pelas cartas! Ele está a enganar-te!

Antes que pudesse responder o bichano voou, ou melhor dizendo, foi atirado bruscamente contra a parede. Ele deslizou e perdeu os sentidos. Ami correu para acudir o guardião.

Ami - És maluco! Eu tenho de devolvê-lo inteiro!

Eric - Então ele que não dissesse barbaridades.

Ami - Tu és perigoso.

Eric - Para a próxima vez vai pensar duas vezes antes de dizer algo assim.

A rapariga concordou mentalmente mas caramba! O guardião tinha de sobreviver. Não era fácil arranjar outro. Pousou-o na cama que se encontrava na gaveta da sua secretária e cobriu-o. Suspirou e encarou Eric que estava sentado na sua cama.

Ami - Vamos ter de o levar.

Eric - Eu sei. - observou a aproximação da rapariga - Não percebo o que ele tem contra mim.

Ami - Eu percebo.

Eric - Isso é algo aparte.

Ami - Não é! Continuamos a competir pela mesma coisa e isso é algo que não podes negar. - abraçou as suas pernas.

Eric - Mas se não fosse por isso nunca nos teríamos conhecido.

Ami - Talvez tenhas razão.

Eric - Claro que tenho. - aproximou-se dela.

Ami - Convencido. - encostou-se e deitou a cabeça sobre o seu ombro.

Eric - Tens de confiar em mim. - abraçou-a.

Ami - Está bem.

Continuaram a falar sobre trivialidades sem se aperceberem que estavam a ser ouvidos. A sua cabeça ainda doía, ele ia pagá-las, mas será que estava errado? Lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido à sua mestra. Por agora acreditaria nas suas palavras. Mas as palavras são apenas palavras se não significam nada.

A reencarnação do mago Clow encontrava-se a observar a vista pela janela. Estava a tomar chá acompanhado dos seus guardiões SpinelSun e RubyMoon. Observava um vaso que continha margaridas e lembrou-se de Tomoyo. Como tinha sorte em tê-la. Ambos tinham uma grande paixão pela música e isso tinha-os unido. Sentiu a sua presença e voltou-se para a porta.

Tomoyo - Já estou pronta.

Eriol - Muito bem, vamos então.

Nakuru - Eu também vou!

Eriol - Ficas bem sozinho Spinel?

Spinel - Bem não é a primeira vez que isto acontece.

Nakuru - Muito bem, vamos! - saiu do quarto entusiasmada.

Os três dirigiam-se para a empresa de Sonomi. Ela tinha crescido bastante durante estes últimos anos até se tornar uma importante multinacional. Iam abrir uma nova loja oficial da empresa e iam apresentar os seus representantes. Entraram na sala de reuniões e para surpresa de todos Sakura também lá estava.

Tomoyo - O que fazes aqui?

Sakura - Já vais ver!

Sonomi - Gostaria de pedir a vossa atenção! Peço uma salva de palmas para os nossos representantes: Touya Kinomoto e Yukito Tsukishiro.

Touya e Yukito acenavam enquanto os restantes sócios aplaudiam. Sonomi deu ordem para que a festa começasse e assim foi feito. Os dois aproximaram-se dos grupo com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Sakura - Parabéns maninho!

Touya - Obrigada monstrega.

Sakura - Tu-u..

Tomoyo - Afinal eram vocês! Não admira que a minha mãe teimasse em manter o segredo.

Yukito - Bem era suposto ser um segredo.

Touya - Afinal ele é a alma do negócio.

Eriol - Com certeza.

Nakuru - Touya! - saltou para cima do rapaz.

Touya - O que estás a fazer Nakuru?

Nakuru - Era para recordar os bons velhos tempos. - colocou a mão na cabeça.

Yukito - Não mudaste nada.

Nakuru - Eu preferi não envelhecer.

Eriol - E que tal um brinde?

Touya - Parece-me bem.

Nakuru - Um brinde ao Touya e ao Yukito!

Todos levantaram os copos e beberam. Afinal havia um motivo para celebrar. Sakura estava muito feliz pelo seu irmão. Touya sempre fora indeciso em relação ao trabalho. Talvez conseguisse finalmente encontrar uma profissão que se adaptasse às suas necessidade, visto que agora morava com Yukito num apartamento e necessitava do dinheiro. Tinha sido muito generoso da parte da tia.

Yukito - Está tudo bem Sakura?

Sakura - Sim, não te preocupes.

Yukito - O Cerberus está a dar-se bem?

Sakura - Ainda não ouvi nada em contrário.

Eric conduzia enquanto Ami estava ao seu lado. Hiroshi e Akane estavam no banco de trás juntamente com Kero que se pudesse dizer alguma coisa neste momento provavelmente contestaria o facto de ser um miúdo o condutor. Estavam a meio da viagem e perceberam que estava na altura de parar.

Ami - Akane estás bem?

Akane - Sim! Gosto do Hiroshi! - ria-se enquanto ele fazia caretas.

Eric - Vamos para por um bocado.

Hiroshi - Está bem.

Pararam numa estação de serviço e enquanto saíram um pouco Kero ficou dentro do carro. A posição que tinha estado durante toda a viagem tinha-o deixado dorido. Alongou um pouco com alguns exercícios e parou quando sentiu uma súbita cãibra. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que eles ainda não tinham voltado.

Kero - Ah! Finalmente posso mexer-me à vontade.

O que ele não se tinha apercebido é que alguém o observava no parapeito da janela onde não tinha visão. Ria-se com os movimentos do boneco de peluche amarelo e antes que pudesse ser vista desapareceu. Sentia-se sozinha e queria alguém para brincar. Talvez eles pudessem brincar juntos. Decidiu ver até onde ele ia. Talvez fosse divertido. A porta do carro abriu-se e Kero assustou-se.

Ami - Talvez seja melhor voltares à posição que tinhas antes. Ainda temos uma longa viagem pela frente.

Miyu passeava pelas ruas coloridas de Hong Kong. Estava no coração da cidade e ela tinha uma azáfama tão grande que não lembrava nada a sua cidade natal. Trabalhava num ritmo acelerado mas bem conseguido. Via pessoas a andar de um lado para o outro sempre em passo de corrida. Ouviu uma senhora a chamá-la e viu que se tratava de uma loja de recordações. Entrou e vasculhou o local e imediatamente encontrou encontrou tudo o que precisava excepto para a sua melhor amiga. Não podia de maneira nenhuma levar uma caneca. Tinha de ser algo mais sofisticado.

Senhor - Menina quer o jornal?

Miyu - Sim, obrigada. Por quanto fica?

Senhor - São 8 yuan.

Miyu - Aqui tem, muito obrigada.

Senhor - Obrigada eu senhorita.

Começou a vasculhar o jornal e na página de economia faziam destaque para Li. Era um grande empresário chinês e planeava-se expandir para o Japão juntamente com os seus sócios principais Ron Sheckler e John O'Connel. Quem diria que o mestre deles era tão importante. Fechou o jornal e no seu campo de visão apareceu o que tanto procurava.

Miyu - Finalmente!

Chegaram à casa e Akane foi a primeira a entrar. A casa era tipicamente japonesa e bastante humilde com todas as comodidades asseguradas para os visitantes. Assim que a menina desapareceu Kero suspirou de alívio. Os restantes viajantes começaram a descarregar a bagagem.

Kero - O fedelho tem bom gosto.

Eric - Obviamente. Se bem que nunca pensei que ele gostasse deste tipo de casas.

Hiroshi - É verdade. Sempre pensei que ele fosse mais modernista.

Ami - O que importa é que a casa é linda!

Hiroshi - Onde está a Akane?

Ami - Está na casa de banho. - tirou as malas da irmã. - Não te preocupes tenho-a debaixo de olho.

Hiroshi - Nunca duvidei das tuas capacidades.

Ami - Kero, salta!

O guardião escondeu-se na mala da rapariga enquanto Eric fechava o carro. Entraram na casa e esticaram as pernas. Hiroshi saltou logo para o frigorífico e constatou que estava cheio. Ami escondeu Kero no quarto dos rapazes e preparou o seu quarto e o de Akane. Chegou à cozinha com a menina que pediu incessantemente algo para comer.

Akane - Tenho tanta fome. - encostou a cabeça à mesa.

Hiroshi - Tens de ter calma.

Eric - E que tal se formos almoçar fora?

Ami - Parece-me uma boa ideia. O que achas Akane?

Akane - Está bem.

Ami - Vou só fazer uma coisa num instante.

Agarrou num pacote de bolachas e batatas e numa garrafa de sumo e subiu para o quarto onde se encontrava Kero. Avisou-o do que iam fazer e desceu prontamente sem antes ouvir um comentário negativo. Desceu e estavam divertidos a comentar sobre algum assunto. Akane já parecia mais à vontade mas ainda se mostrava tímida com Eric.

Ami - Vamos?

Eric - Sim.

Saíram e desceram até a vila a pé. Era perto por isso não havia necessidade de levar o carro além de que já estavam fartos de estarem sentados. Era bem agradável e calma perfeita para escaparem do stress diário mas eles estavam de férias por isso não fazia assim tanta diferença. Tinha bastantes jardins e bancos na parte central onde estavam a maior parte das lojas e restaurantes. Decidiram comer pizza.

Akane - Pizza! Adoro Pizza!

Hiroshi - Quem é que não gosta?

Akane - As pessoas não gostam todas do mesmo. Alguém não deve gostar.

Eric - Tens razão.

Ami - Tens a certeza que não queres ficar ao pé de mim?

Akane - Sim!

A menina estava sentada ao lado de Hiroshi e Ami de Eric. Não que não confiasse nas capacidades da sua irmã mas ela ainda era pequena. Estava ocupada a desenhar num papel que o empregado lhe tinha entregue e de repente olhou para a irmã. Porque tinha a impressão de que ia sair uma pergunta incómoda?

Akane - Mana o Eric é teu namorado?

Ami - Sim é.

Akane - Ah.

Eric - Posso saber porque perguntaste?

Akane - Porque vocês parecem o papá e a mamã. Eles também olham assim um para o outro.

Hiroshi - Que bonito.

Akane - Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

Ami - Acho que sim.

Akane - O bichinho de peluche amarelo está vivo? Eu viu a comer no outro dia.

Empregado - Para onde é a pizza de camarão?

Eric - Para aqui.

Que alívio. O empregado chegou mesmo a tempo. Teria de pedir para que ele fosse mais cuidadoso de agora em diante. Assim que começou a comer esqueceu-se da pergunta que tinha feito antes. Pelo menos já não era preciso explicar o que ela tinha visto. Se assim fosse seria lindo...

Kero tinha acabado de comer tudo. Deitou-se de barriga para baixo e olhou para o tecto. Pelo menos poderiam ter videojogos na casa. Agora não tinha nada para fazer. Decidiu conhecer a casa visto que não havia mais ninguém na casa. Voou durante um tempo e depois sentou-se na mesa. Olhou para o quintal e viu que havia um gato na rua. Sorriu e aproximou-se do felino lentamente e assustou-o. Depois foi a sua vez de ser perseguido. Como podia voar foi fácil escapar mas estava a ficar cansado. Pousou no chão e preparou a sua transformação.

Kero - Vais ver quem manda agora!

Esperou e esperou mas nada aconteceu. O gato estava cada vez mais próximo e por isso foi obrigado a se desviar e esconder-se dentro de casa. Foi por pouco. Tinha-se esquecido que não se podia transformar. Sentiu uma presença e olhou rapidamente pela janela mas quando lá chegou não estava ninguém. Devia ter sido impressão sua. Bebeu um pouco de água e foi descansar um pouco. Este jogo tinha sido muito cansativo.

Li encontrava-se na sua secretária a rever os documentos que lhe tinham sido mandados. Posou-os durante um tempo e pensou imediatamente em Eric. Seria bom que ele não estragasse nada ou iria pagar tudo na sua totalidade. Confiava no seu discípulo mas ele sabia que isso era a condição. Hesitou um pouco quando disse que Ami também iria. Sabia que ele tinha uma relação com a rapariga, era o inevitável, mas o receio de que ele iria desistir era cada vez maior. Se Eric desistisse era provável que Hiroshi também o fizesse.

Shaoran - Será que vale mesmo a pena?

Eriol - Com dúvidas meu caro descendente?

Shaoran olhou rapidamente para a porta. Eriol encontrava-se à porta do seu escritório acompanhado de Nakuru. Talvez devesse ter mantido os seus pensamentos para si mesmo. Acompanhou-os e pediu à empregada para trazer alguma coisa.

Shaoran - O que te trás à minha humilde casa?

Eriol - Bem pensei em uma visita. Afinal somos amigos.

Shaoran - Como estás Nakuru?

Nakuru - Bem. Nunca pensei que tivesses uma casa destas! Estou surpresa!

Shaoran - Não é caso para tanto.

Eriol - Onde estão os rapazes?

Shaoran - Foram passar o fim de semana fora.

Eriol - Talvez devesses ter ido.

Shaoran - Tenho coisas para por em dia. Como correu a apresentação?

Eriol - Bastante bem.

Shaoran - Ainda bem.

Eriol - A Sakura estava lá.

Shaoran - Fez bem em ir. O Touya precisava do apoio dela.

Nakuru - Para quem estava apaixonado...

Eriol - Nakuru podes esperar lá fora?

Nakuru - Tudo bem mestre. - saiu e fechou a porta.

Eriol - Sinto muito.

Shaoran - Ela tem razão. Não me pareceu a frase mais apaixonada do mundo.

Eriol - Vais mesmo desistir?

Shaoran - Eu tentei dizer-lhe como me sentia e ela não acreditou. Ela escolheu e eu tenho de aceitar.

Eriol - E parece-te o melhor?

Shaoran - Claro que não! Eu quero uma segunda oportunidade. Eu errei. Sei disso.

Eriol - Bem aparecer por aqui e exigir-lhe as cartas não foi o mais sensato.

Shaoran - Não tive escolha.

Eriol - Temos sempre uma escolha.

Assim que disse isto saiu deixando Li sozinho com os seus pensamentos. Teria de repensar tudo. Wei entrou e avisou-o que tinha uma chamada dos seus sócios. Seria melhor trabalhar.

Ami estava a acabar de vestir Akane. Deitou-a na cama e deu-lhe a sua boneca preferida e adormeceu assim que fechou os olhos. Ami saiu silenciosamente e os três rapazes estavam a jogar às cartas.

Ami - Quem está a ganhar?

Hiroshi - O Kero. Bem ele é um jogador nato.

Eric - Não arranjes desculpas para o facto de seres um péssimo jogador.

Kero - Exactamente!

Ami - Para quem não se suportava.

Hiroshi - Salva-me Ami! Eu sou uma vítima aqui. - abraçou-se à rapariga.

Eric - Tira a mãozinha daí e joga! - puxou-o de volta ao jogo.

Hiroshi - Que bruto!

Kero - Continua a chorar pois eu ganhei outra vez!

Hiroshi - Não! - deita a cabeça sobre a mesa.

Ami - Posso jogar?

Eric - Claro - fez sinal para que ela se sentasse no seu colo.

Ami - Estão a jogar ao quê?

Eric - Casino.

Kero - Assim temos de começar de novo!

Eric - Ela joga por mim.

Hiroshi - Isso é batota! Jogo abaixo!

Kero - É válido!

Hiroshi - Ninguém gosta de mim.

Ao fim de algumas rondas Ami conseguiu ganhar, sem ajuda de Eric, e estava empatada com Kero. Faltava apenas uma jogada final e essa iria decidir o vencedor.

Kero - É a tua vez.

Hiroshi - Tem mesmo de ser.

Kero - SIM!

Hiroshi - Está bem . - joga a última carta na mesa.

Kero - Horay! - levanta duas cartas.

Ami - Ganhei - levanta o restante incluindo dois ases.

Eric - Grande jogadora! - dá-lhe um beijo

Kero - Não pode ser! Jogo abaixo!

Hiroshi - Nem pensar! Aceitas-te as regras agora lida com elas.

Ami - Bem foi bom jogar mas vou deitar-me.

Hiroshi - Já agora vamos todos!

Eric - Vou fechar tudo, vai andando.

Ami - Até amanhã então. - dá um beijo de despedida ao rapaz.

Hiroshi - Porque não ficas no mesmo quarto que ela? - disse assim que ela desapareceu.

Eric - Ela tem de cuidar da irmã dela.

Kero - E porque eu não deixo!

Hiroshi - Como se isso fosse impedimento..

Eric - Está tudo. Vamos dormir.

Sakura estava a observar as estrelas. A lua estava cheia. Lembrou-se do dia do juízo final. Foi tão difícil descobrir quem Yukito era na realidade mas foi ainda mais difícil descobrir o mundo que encontrou caso falhasse. Se calhar não tinha sido a primeira a abrir o livro. Se calhar havia pessoas nessa situação. Sozinhas. Sem que ninguém se lembrasse delas. Sem ninguém que as amasse. Sentiu-se algum remorso sabendo que tinha deixado as cartas escapar. O que será que vai acontecer agora? Seria justo que Ami e Miyu tivessem que passar pelo mesmo? Estava pronta para deixar as cartas?

Tomoyo - Sakura estás bem?

Sakura - Sim Tomoyo. Estava só a pensar.

Tomoyo - No motivo porque mandaste o Kero? Eu sei que o mandaste pois se não fores a mestra das cartas tens medo que ele não se habitue.

Sakura - Como...

Tomoyo - Eu conheço-te à imenso tempo Sakura. Já pensaste que o motivo pelo qual o Kero e o Yue ganharam uma nova mestra é porque Clow morreu?

Sakura - Mas ele está vivo, através de Eriol.

Tomoyo - Mas não é Clow! O Eriol é o Eriol.

Sakura - Talvez tenhas razão.

Tomoyo - Vai correr tudo bem!

Sakura - Obrigada Tomoyo.

Tomoyo - Agora vamos dormir.

Sakura - Certo! Boa noite!

Tomoyo - Boa noite! E nada de pensar!

Sakura - Não te preocupes.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do céu estrelado e de como a lua estava bonita. Caiu no sono e adormeceu.

Kero levantou-se e notou que só estava ele no quarto. Espreitou para ver se estava alguém na cozinha mas para sua sorte estava vazia. Atacou o frigorífico e saciou a sua fome. Depois lembrou-se que eles tinham ido a um parque de diversões próximo daqui. Bem a vila era tão sossegada e de repente ocorreu-lhe uma ideia. Se calhar podia sair. Passou sorrateiramente pela janela que estava aberta e voou num ápice para a rua.

Kero - Sol! Há quanto tempo!

Vagueou durante algum tempo e foi apreciando a paisagem. Já se tinha esquecido da sensação de andar pela rua. É verdade que saia diversas vezes com Sakura mas era sempre dentro da bolsa dela. Não que fosse culpa dela mas sabia tão bem andar livremente e esticar as asas durante algum tempo. Decidiu entrar num bosque mais nos arredores da vila assim ninguém o iria ver.

Kero - Ah! Estou tão cansado.

Subitamente uma sombra moveu-se entre os arbustos. Tentou perceber quem era mas a figura era rápida. Movimentava-se cada vez mais rapidamente e aproximava-se cada vez mais. O guardião começou a ficar preocupado. Será que tinha sido seguido? Mas porque o circundava? Já bastava. Decidiu confrontar o seu perseguidor.

Kero - Aparece de uma vez!

O vulto finalmente saiu da sombra e era igualzinho a ele! Não podia ser. Estaria a ter alucinações devido à fome?

Kero - Quem és tu?

Kero2 - Eu sou Cerberus.

Kero - Esse sou eu! Quem és tu impostor?

Kero2 - Impostor? Quem garante que o impostor não és tu?

Kero - Isso é ridículo! Mostra quem és!

Kero2 - Já disse quem sou.

Subitamente Ami e Eric aparecem. Talvez eles pudessem ajudá-lo. Finalmente alguém iria acreditar nele!

Ami - Aqui estás tu.. Kero?

Eric - Ele tem o poder de se multiplicar?

Ami - Que eu saiba não. Mas isso explicaria muita coisa.

Eric - Qual foi a tua ideia de apareceres assim no parque?

Ami - Assustaste as pessoas!

Kero - Eu não apareci no parque!

Kero2 - Não tive hipótese ele estava a perseguir-me.

Kero - O quê?

Eric - Quem és tu?

Kero - Como podes acreditar nele? Ami tu acreditas em mim certo?

Ami não sabia o que fazer. Kero nunca iria aparecer assim no parque. Mas ele estava lá. E agora eram dois! Em qual acreditar? Seria melhor testá-los. O primeiro a falhar deveria ser o mentiroso. Esperava que resultasse.

Ami - Muito bem então respondam à pergunta: Quem ganhou o jogo ontem?

Kero - Tu!

Kero2 - Tu.

Ami - Quantos ases estavam na mesa?

Kero - Dois.

Kero2 - Dois.

Ami começou a perceber um padrão. Havia um Kero que respondia sempre primeiro. Se calhar..

Ami - Tu - aponta para Kero2 - Tenho alguma irmã?

O segundo Kero demorava a responder. Tinha resultado. Ele era o falso.

Ami - Porque te disfarçaste de Kero?

Kero2 - Eu sou o verdadeiro!

Ami - Não és. Se fosses sabias a resposta.

Kero2 - Mas..

Eric - Acho que já esperamos tempo suficiente.

Kero2- Eu sentia-me sozinha. Finalmente estava com todos os meus amigos e separaram-nos outra vez. Porquê?

Ami e Eric sentiram finalmente a sua presença. Era uma carta de Sakura. Talvez ela tivesse escondido a sua presença quando estava disfarçada de Kero. O problema era descobrir qual a carta.

Ami - Tenho a certeza que foi um acidente!

Kero2 - Desculpem. Eu só queria voltar para casa.

Eric - Espelho. És a carta Espelho.

Espelho - Correcto. - disse voltando à sua forma.

Ami - Ó chave que guardas o poder do grande cavaleiro Gemini revela-me a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Ami, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora! - aponta o bastão à carta - Carta de Sakura. volta à tua forma original já!

A carta foi lentamente desaparecendo até assumir a sua forma selada mas pode-se ler nos seus lábios palavras de agradecimento. Finalmente não estaria sozinha. Agora ficaria bem. Parou em frente de Eric que a agarrou. Ami voltou a transformar o bastão em chave.

Kero - Finalmente acabou!

Ami - Sim. Mas afinal porque saíste de casa.

Kero - Isso é uma longa história...

Eric - Ami...

Ami - Deixa estar. Desta vez ganhaste. Para a próxima não vais ter tanta sorte.

Kero - Então vamos?

Ami - Espera, ainda não te safas da conversa!

_Não é fácil quando nos perdemos. E é ainda mais difícil quando alguém assume um papel que é nosso. A personagem que construímos ajuda-nos a guiar as nossas acções sem ela não existem expectativas sociais e individuais. Iríamos apenas viajar sem rumo._

O fim de semana tinha acabado e era hora de voltar para casa. Ami prendia Akane que estava a dormir. Hiroshi e Eric guardavam as malas no porta bagagem. Verificaram tudo e iniciaram a viagem de carro.

Hiroshi - O mestre vai ficar radiante!

Kero - Só apanharam uma!

Hiroshi - E iremos apanhar muitas mais!

Kero - Isso veremos!

Ami - No final de contas foi divertido.

Eric - Sem dúvida.

Hiroshi - Pois ele já tem a aprovação da família.

Kero - Não percebo porquê.

Ami - Pelo menos a Akane adorou esta viagem.

Eric - Ainda bem.

_Mas muitas vezes perder algo associado ao nosso papel não é mau de todo. Principalmente se a perda era inevitável. Ajuda a aliviar a dor e aquela angústia de querer agarrar algo que irá inevitavelmente perder-se. A perda é algo inevitável._

Sakura, Tomoyo e Meiling estavam a lanchar todas juntas. Estavam a comentar sobre os assuntos mais recentes.

Meiling - Deviam ter-me dito! Eu soube pelo jornal!

Sakura - Sinto muito Meiling.

Tomoyo - Só soube na hora! Se soubesse mais cedo tinha avisado.

Meiling - Uau. A tua família está a tornar-se importante Sakura.

Sakura - Fala quem já apareceu no jornal um milhão de vezes!

Meiling - Agora quem está a exagerar és tu!

Tomoyo - Olha o Li apareceu no jornal!

Meiling - Deve ser por causa da nova sede da empresa no Japão.

Sakura - Ele está a liderar os negócios da família?

Meiling - Bem já estava na altura.

_Muitas vezes quando a imagem que somos forçados a carregar desaparece podemos ser nós mesmos. Mas e nos casos que o papel era tudo o que existia? Bem esses terão de agarrar as novas perspectivas e começar o doloroso caminho de se reconstruir do zero. É difícil mas não é impossível._

Miyu batia o pé repetidamente. Porque raios tinha de demorar tanto tempo a sair a mala? Finalmente avistou a sua mala a apressou-se a sair para a recepção onde estavam todos. Abraçou Ami e cumprimentou o resto dos seus amigos. Para seu agrado Yoko não tinha vindo. Abriu a sua bolsa e começou a distribuir as recordações.

Miyu - Esqueci-me para vocês.

Eric - Não era necessário. Viemos de lá à pouco tempo.

Hiroshi - Eu queria um presente!

Miyu - Aceitas um chocolate de aeroporto?

Hiroshi - Vendido!

Rika - Adorei! Obrigada! - mostrava o caderno com motivos orientais que incluia um talismã e uma caneta.

Miyu - É para motivares a tua escrita criativa. És uma óptima escritora.

Rika - Obrigada mas não é para tanto.

Ami - Adorei! Mil obrigadas!

Miyu - Sabia que ias adorar foi difícil de encontrar! Têm de me contar todas as novidades!

Ami - Não te preocupes, não vais perder nada!

_Um papel é apenas um papel. É uma máscara. E no fim de tudo temos tantas máscaras que somos obrigados a pôr que raramente temos a noção de quem realmente somos ou de quem os outros são. Os afortunados que conseguem ver alguém despido de todo esse peso podem ter a certeza de que podem se agarrar a ele pois será sempre alguém genuíno e que valerá a pena manter._

Continua..

Bem este capítulo serviu para a história ganhar algum tempo e para dar espaço a outras personagens ganharem destaque pois elas também merecem. Talvez faça sobre outra personagem mais a diante se tiverem alguma sugestão é só mandar um review.

Agradecimentos a:

Flipy

Musette Fujiwara

Muito obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado deste.

Bjs e até a próxima.

Ange Lille


	6. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Life

Disclamair – as personagens de CCS não me pertencem e todas as outras foram invenções minhas.

Boa leitura!

Card Captors:

- Nova Era

O relógio tocava as duas badaladas. O seu pêndulo ia marcando o compasso e os passos seguiam a sua ordem. As ruas estavam um pouco movimentadas mas curiosamente o parque estava vazio. Estava era a palavra certa. De rompante, duas figuras encaravam a terceira que se encontrava perto do escorrega em forma de pinguim. A figura encarava-os de forma arisca e electrizante como o seu pelo. Mostrou os seus dentes numa tentativa de os assustar ou dissuadir. Mas parecia não estar a resultar.

Eric - Deus das Trevas e das Sombras, responde o meu apelo e vêm em meu auxílio.

As sombras, assustadoras, cercaram o animal. Tentava afastá-las tomando uma pose imponente mas o círculo estava a tornar-se cada vez mais apertado. Agora estava a entrar em pânico. Esperneava e tentava arranhar as paredes opacas formadas pelas sombras. Finalmente o desfecho esperado. Infelizmente perdeu e estava trancado. Continuava a arranhar as paredes. Não iria desistir. Utilizou um ataque eléctrico mais foi absorvido pelas paredes e fez ricochete. Agora encontrava-se ferido e preso. Acalmou-se e esperou pelo golpe final.

Miyu - Regressa à tua forma original Carta de Sakura!

Estava proferida a sentença. Fechou os olhos e esperou até estar verdadeiramente aprisionado. Esperava que, no mínimo, algum dos seus amigos estivesse à sua espera. Isso sim aliviaria um pouco a sua dor.

Eric - Muito obrigada. - agarrou a carta.

Miyu - Mas porquê? - colocou as mãos na cabeça enquanto abanava-a - Não é justo!

Eric - Agora estamos em igualdade - sorriu.

Miyu - Iremos ganhar!

Kero - Isso mesmo! Vai Miyu! Dá cabo dele!

Eric - Não digas disparates bola de pêlo.

Até agora ambos tinham quatro cartas. Os rapazes tinham as cartas: Espelho, Trovão, Ilusão e Onda. As raparigas as cartas: Aladas/Voo, Chuva, Salto e Doce. E neste exacto momento Hiroshi celebrava com grandes pulos e manifestações verbais de alegria enquanto Miyu arrancava os cabelos. Em seguida a frustração da rapariga virou-se contra quem celebrava naquele exacto momento, com a ajuda de Kero. Eric escrevia o seu nome e o de Hiroshi na carta. Não podia negar, estava satisfeito. Agora não poderia ser acusado de não estar empenhado. Enquanto trocavam insultos e gestos não aprovados socialmente algo passou pela mente da rapariga.

Miyu - Oh Meu Deus!

Correu para a entrada do parque onde se encontrava a sua amiga. Estava sentada no banco e pressionava o gelo improvisado na sua mão. Foi atingida quando a carta apareceu pela primeira vez. Pelo menos tinha sido só a mão, poderia ter sido muito pior. Sentou-se ao seu lado e tratou de contar logo as últimas notícias.

Miyu - Como está a mão?

Ami - Ainda dói muito. Se calhar é melhor ir às urgências.

Miyu - A sério? Nunca pensei que estivesse assim tão mau...

Ami - Eu estou bem! Não te preocupes. - sorriu - Pelo menos foi a mão esquerda.

Miyu - Tenho uma boa e má notícia, qual queres ouvir primeiro?

Ami - A boa claro!

Miyu - Capturamos a carta! - bateu palmas.

Ami - Boa! - ajustou a lata - Deixa-me adivinhar a má: Eles ficaram com a carta.

Miyu - Exactamente... - baixou a cabeça.

Ami - Não desanimes! Ainda faltam muitas.

Miyu - Pelo menos isso.

Ficaram a olhar para o céu. Estava limpo e podiam-se ver as estrelas. Miyu pensou se o seu pai também estaria a olhar para o céu. Será que também estaria estrelado? Ou estaria coberto de fumo e dessa maneira não se poderiam ver as estrelas? Seria uma pena. Era nestes momentos que sentia mais falta dele. Já tinha partido à muito tempo, será que iria voltar em breve? Esperava que sim. Observava os rapazes e Eric foi logo ter com a rapariga ferida, para ver como estava a sua mão.

Eric - Ainda dói muito?

Ami - Sim.

Eric - Acho que vai ser preciso mais do que gelo. - olhava com cuidado - Acho que tenho de te levar a casa.

Miyu - Não seria melhor as urgências?

Hiroshi - E como vais explicar a ferida dela?

Miyu - E como é que ela vai tratar disso?

Hiroshi - Confia no processo. - piscou-lhe o olho.

Meiling estava deitada a observar a cortina que flutuava ao sabor do vento. Pensava em Shaoran, nos seus sentimentos e em Sakura. Tinha de tirar a possibilidade de um relacionamento com ele de vez. Shaoran tinha-a protegido daquela vez. Ele tinha tomado total responsabilidade naquela noite. Sim. Ela tinha sido o motivo do rompimento. Claro que Sakura não sabia, isso iria destruí-la ainda mais. Seria melhor que ficasse assim. Poderia parecer egoísta mas voltar a falar disto novamente era apenas reacender uma mar de culpa e dor. Não valia a pena. Voltou-se novamente. Tapou a cara com a almofada para ver se adormecia de vez.

Meling - Deveria preocupar-me com coisas realmente importantes!

Ouviu a porta abrir-se. Achou estranho, quem poderia ser às... verificou o relógio... duas da manhã! Só poderiam ser os rapazes. Esperava que tivessem trazido uma carta, ou de outra maneira o seu primo não ficaria satisfeito. Vestiu o seu robe e desceu as escadas. O seu palpite tinha sido certeiro, apenas não contou que trouxessem companhia. Notou que a namorada de Eric tinha a mão coberta com um curativo. Acho que sabia porque a tinham trazido para cá.

Meiling - Vamos até a salinha, eu faço o curativo lá.

Eric - Obrigada Meiling.

Hiroshi - Bem eu já fiz o meu trabalho, vou dormir. As melhoras Ami.

Ami - Até amanhã Hiroshi. - sorriu.

Hiroshi - Ciao ragazza.

Sentaram-se numa pequena varanda de forma semi-circular, feita de madeira e coberta de almofadas, enquanto Meiling procurava o kit de primeiros socorros. Era recatado e tinha uma vista privilegiada de todo o jardim. Ami gostaria de Miyu estivesse lá, iria adorar esta sala. Mas sabia muito bem que a rapariga tinha sido deixada em casa, embora tivesse protestado, não serviu de muito. Era tarde e Eric não queria arriscar que ambas fossem apanhadas fora de casa, mesmo com as gotas astrais a substituírem-nas.

Ami - É muito bonita.

Eric - Costumo vir aqui para meditar.

Ami - Consigo perceber porquê.

Meiling - Muito bem, vamos lá ver o que se passou aqui. - destapou a mão - presumo que capturaram a carta trovão.

Ami - Bingo!

Meiling - Penso que não foi tão profundo quanto isso. - aplicou a pomada e enfaixou o braço- por enquanto isto deve bastar.

Ami - Obrigada.

Meiling - Sem problema. Sempre é um treino para o meu exame.

Ami - És enfermeira?

Meiling - Tenciono ser.

Ami - Boa sorte para o teste então. - sorriu - E muito obrigada novamente.

A mulher aproveitou para guardar o kit de primeiro socorros e em seguida foi deitar-se. Eric sabia muito bem guia-la pela casa. Depois de ajuda-la sentia-se muito mais confiante para a amanhã. Assim que o seu corpo repousou no colchão o seu peso desapareceu assim como as suas preocupações. O casalinho ficou na sala a conversar um pouco. Eric mostrou a carta para que Ami a pudesse ver, e gabou-se um pouco sobre o seu feito claro, afinal de que serve um feito se não podermos comentar sobre ele?

Ami - Acho que vou para casa.

Eric - Nem pensar, tu ficas aqui, é muito tarde.

Ami - Ah pois! A Miyu não podia ficar mas eu tenho...

Eric - Estou a falar a sério, poderíamos acordar os teus pais.

Ami - E nem sequer é por quereres que eu fique! Agora vou mesmo embora!

Eric - E pensas ir como?

Ami - A pé claro!

Eric abraçou-a impedindo-a de se levantar. A rapariga riu e tentou livrar-se do abraço sufocante mas com um braço a menos, não havia muito a fazer. Virou-se e beijou-o fazendo com que ele se deitasse e ficasse em cima dele. Era a sua oportunidade! Tentou levantar-se mas o seu plano teve uma falha, ele continuava a agarra-la. Maldição! Ele virou-se ficando em cima dela.

Eric - Onde é que a menina pensa que vai?

Ami - Para casa, claro!

Eric - Nem pensar, tens de dizer as palavras mágicas!

Ami - Já!

Eric - Palavras! Não foste muito inteligente agora. - beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Ami - Isso faz cócegas! - afastou-o - Por favor?

Eric - Bingo! - ajudou-a a levantar-se - Agora a sério, fica aqui a dormir, amanhã levo-te a casa.

Ami - E durmo onde?

Eric - Comigo claro! - fez um sorriso.

Ami - Nem pensar!

Eric - Já prestaste atenção a quantos quartos existem nesta casa?

Ami - Acho que tens razão.

Eric - Anda lá, eu levo-te a um - estendeu a mão.

Ami - Obrigada. - colocou o braço em torno dela..

Foi acompanhada até o quarto, que se parecia com uma suite presidencial. Era amplo e tinha apenas os moveis essenciais repousados sobre o chão de madeira. A cama era, pelo menos, três vezes maior do que aquele que se deitava todos os dias. Foi até a varanda enquanto Eric foi buscar o seu pijama para aquela noite. Foi até a varanda para observar a vista. Olhou para a sua mão e ainda não sabia como explicar a ferida que ganhou. Suspirou e a porta do quarto abriu-se.

Eric - Trouxe-te uma t-shirt minha, não consegui encontrar outra coisa - colocou-a na cama - Estás bem?

Ami - Sim, obrigada. - fecha a porta da varanda

Eric - Aqui é a casa de banho, podes usá-la, penso que não vai haver problema.

Abriu as portas simultâneamente e o quarto parecia saído de uma pintura. A banheira antiga ocupava um lugar central. O espelho encontrava-se em cima das cómodas onde estavam diversos sais de banho. As toalhas tinham um expositor próprio.

Ami - Muito Obrigada por tudo, adeus! - fechou as portas e observou melhor o espaço.

Eric - Então!

Ami - Sinto muito! Mas agora é tempo para moi! - abriu a porta e beijou-o - Adeus!

O rapaz riu com o facto de ter sido trocado por uma casa de banho. Bem pelo menos que fosse por isso. Agora começava a perceber porque ela era amiga de Miyu, eram muito parecidas, talvez mais do que pudesse parecer à primeira vista. Deu os ombros e foi deitar-se, não sem antes ouvir uma ou outra frase de Hiroshi, afirmando que ele não conseguia avançar na relação. A rapariga, alheia a tudo isto, deitou-se no conforto dos lençóis e adormeceu.

O dia amanheceu nublado, mas para Tomoyo era como se fosse o dia mais claro e azul de sempre. Acordou nos braços de Eriol. Lembrou-se da noite fantástica que tinham passado apenas os dois. Queria ficar assim para sempre mas a realidade não o permitia. Levantou-se sem tentar acordá-lo embora não fosse bem sucedida. Continuou a vestir-se enquanto ele se levantava.

Eriol - Bom dia meu amor. - beijou-a

Tomoyo - Bom dia.

Eriol - Ainda é cedo para estares de pé.

Tomoyo - Tenho um encontro com o meu agente. Estou ansiosa para saber como está a correr as negociações com a editora.

Eriol - Vai correr tudo pelo melhor vais ver.

Tomoyo - Espero que sim. - vestiu-o o seu casaco - Deseja-me sorte.

Eriol - Boa sorte.

Tomoyo - Obrigada. Adoro-te - e saiu pela porta. - Espero chegar a tempo.

Shaoran encontrava-se à mesa com os seu discípulos. Tomavam o pequeno almoço tranquilamente. Meiling era a única que parecia envolvida numa grande ansiedade. Não conseguia largar o livro embora Wei pedisse repetidamente para o pôr de lado por uns momentos. Noutro quarto da casa Ami acordava. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram nove horas! Não podia ser! Com era possível ter dormido tanto! Tinha a certeza que tinha posto o despertador. Levantou-se, deu um jeito à cama e procurou as suas roupas e não as encontrou em lado nenhum.

Ami - Não pode ser! Se sair assim vão pensar que.. oh não! E nem tenho calças! - tapou a cara. - Acho que vou ter de descer.

Suspirou fundo e pediu uma solução rápidamente. Não poderia ir para casa assim. Devia ter fincado o pé, se estivesse em casa nada disto acontecia. Não queria encarar ninguém, principalmente Li, assim. Era uma rapariga de respeito, não poderia ser vista como uma invasora de casas. Atravessou o corredor na esperança de não encontrar ninguém. Chegou às escadas e desceu devagarinho, para seu azar a sala de jantar era mesmo ao pé das escadas. Hiroshi deixou cair o garfo e Meiling o livro.

Hiroshi - Muito bem! - bateu nas costas do seu amigo - Finalmente!

Ami - Não! Não aconteceu nada disso.

Hiroshi - Olha que és um pouco suspeita para falar - analisou a rapariga - Mas tens umas boas pernas.

Ami - Cala-te! - tentou tapá-las sem sucesso - Não sei onde a minha roupa foi.

Shaoran - Deve ter ido para lavar. Penso que de momentos deve estar pronta.

Ami - Obrigada senhor. - fez uma vénia - Com licença. - subiu as escadas.

Meiling - O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Wei - Pelo menos já não está a ler o livro menina.

Eric - Vou procurar a roupa dela. - levantou-se - Até logo.

Hiroshi - Espera aí, agora quero saber de detalhes.

Saíram da sala de jantar e Shaoran continuava a comer tranquilamente. Meiling batia com o dedo impacientemente na mesa. Ele contava os segundos até que finalmente ela dissesse alguma coisa, dois, três...

Meiling - Não tens nada para dizer?

Shaoran - O que tenho eu para dizer? Eles não são namorados?

Meiling - Não era suposto...

Shaoran - Eles sabem o que fazem, por favor Meiling, nunca pensei ser eu a dizer-te isso. - acabou de beber o café - Tu é que estiveste com eles ontem à noite.

Meiling - Então sabias que ela estava aqui?

Shaoran - Eu sei tudo o que se passa nesta casa, embora ninguém se lembre disso. - olhou para o relógio - Agora deixa de pensar em parvoíces ou vais chegar atrasada. Assim é que não passas mesmo.

Meiling - Não pode ser! - levantou-se e saiu.

Shaoran suspirou. Que manhã! Assim que se levantou as empregadas apressaram-se a limpar a mesa. Não sabia o que se tinha passado na noite de ontem mas esperava que eles tivessem, pelo menos, usado protecção. Seria algo muito estúpido não o fazer. Lembrou-se de Hong Kong, lá isso era muito mais frequente. Sentou-se no sofá e começou a ler o jornal, nunca se sabia o que lá se podia encontrar.

Sakura assoava o nariz. Tinha apanhado uma constipação e estava com muitas dores. Miyu e Kero tinham-se oferecido para cuidar dela, já que não conseguia se levantar. Ainda bem que tinha tão bons ajudantes e amigos. A rapariga entrou no quarto com a bandeja do pequeno almoço. Sakura levantou-se e comeu muito lentamente, não estava com muito apetite.

Sakura - Onde está a Ami?

Miyu - Liguei para a sua casa mas percebi que era a gota astral, ela ainda não chegou a casa.

Kero - Estranho, será que ainda está no hospital?

Sakura - Não sejam tolos, ela provavelmente deve estar com o Eric.

Miyu - Não pode ser...

Sakura - E porque não? Aposto que tiveram uma noite super romântica! - fez uma cara de sonhadora.

Miyu - Ela teria-me dito! Não...

Kero - Claro que não aconteceu nada. Ela tinha a mão magoada.

Sakura - Até parece que isso impede alguma coisa...

Kero - Deves estar a arder em febre.

Miyu - É provável! - riu

Sakura - Já não se pode ser romântica...

Continuou a comer enquanto discutiam o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Embora Sakura tivesse ficado desiludida com a forma que as coisas se desenvolveram, não podia culpa-las, elas tinham dado o seu melhor. Não reconhecia a técnica que Miyu lhe tinha descrito. Será que Shaoran tinha evoluído assim tanto? Talvez desta vez ele pudesse mesmo ficar com as cartas. Não, tinha de confiar nas raparigas. Elas iriam conseguir. Esperava...

Ami lá conseguiu recuperar a sua roupa e ia a caminho do parque. Primeiro foi a casa e tratou da gota astral, teria de comprar-lhe um bolo que ela tanto gostava por tratar da sua irmã, ela bem merecia. Chegou e lá estava Rika. Parecia não estar muito chateada para sua sorte. Apressou-se a ir ao seu encontro.

Ami - Mil perdões! É que aconteceu imensa coisa..

Rika - Bom dia! Não faz mal - sorriu - Não estás assim tão atrasada.

Ami - És um óptima amiga, a sério.

Rika - Estás pronta.

Ami - Sim, claro. - tirou o gravador - Quem temos de entrevistar primeiro?

Rika - Vamos falar com o sr. Yamada e depois com a senhora Tsukino.

Ambas estavam a fazer um trabalho de investigação sobre o comércio local, que contava imenso para a nota final. Ainda bem que ficou com Rika, considerando quem lhe poderia sair no sorteio. Apressaram-se a fazer as entrevistas e para sorte de ambas, foram todos muito acessíveis. Com as entrevistas feitas era tempo para uma pausa bem merecida. Foram até um café da praça. Sentaram-se e começaram a falar sobre variadas coisas.

Rika - O que aconteceu à tua mão!

Ami - Queimei-me no fogão.

Rika - Tens de ter mais cuidado. - olhou para a mão - Isso é perigoso.

Ami - Sim, vou ter, não te preocupes.

Rika - Bem, eu queria pedir-te um favor Ami. - olhou para a mesa. - Não te importas?

Ami - Claro que não. O que foi?

Rika - É que, eu gosto de um rapaz, mas não sei como me declarar...

Ami - Oh! Claro que podes contar com a minha ajuda! Quem é?

Rika - É... o... Hiroshi! - corou com vergonha.

Ami - O..o Hiroshi? - engoliu a seco - A sério?

Rika - Sim, eu tenho medo que não.. não seja.. suficientemente boa para ele.

Ela sabia que este era o problema de Rika, tinha uma grande falta de confiança em si mesma. Gostava que ela, por vezes, conseguisse ter um pouco mais de coragem e mostrar quem era ao mundo. Ela era uma excelente pessoa e tinha imenso para dar. Suspirou fundo e pensou bem no que iria dizer.

Ami - Se ele não te quiser, então ele não era suficientemente bom para ti, nunca o contrário. - agarrou a mão dela - Não te preocupes, se não ficares com ele, então não era suposto acontecer assim.

Rika - Está bem. - sorriu - Mas o que devo dizer?

Ami - Bem...

Ficaram algumas horas a decidir o que dizer. Era mais difícil do que parecia. Hiroshi não era o tipo de pessoas mais fácil de entender. Ensaiaram várias estratégias e frases e ambas esperavam ser suficiente. Claro que também passaram algum tempo a trabalhar, mas a vontade não era muita. Afinal era sábado e tinha começado a chover. Ami lembrou-se finalmente de uma maneira de Rika se declarar. Porque não tinha pensado nisso mais cedo?

Tomoyo tinha juntado-se a Miyu e Sakura. Tinha conseguido assinar o contrato com a editora e estava imensamente satisfeita. Finalmente tinha dado o primeiro passo para iniciar a sua carreira. Trouxe algo para a ocasião e aspirinas para Sakura. As suas dores de cabeça não estavam a melhorar.

Tomoyo - Queria celebrar convosco...

Sakura - Sinto muito.

Tomoyo - Não faz mal, pelo menos pude contar-vos.

Miyu entrou na sala. Tinha acabado de falar com Ami. Gostaria imenso de ir à festa mas não ia ser possível. Queria encontrar um rapaz bonito e interessante mas teria que esperar. Prometeu cuidar de Sakura e assim o faria.

Sakura - Podes ir Miyu, não te preocupes.

Miyu - Mas...

Tomoyo - Eu fico com ela.

Miyu - Mil obrigadas Sakura.

Sakura - Sem problema, diverte-te.

Rika fechava o fecho o vestido. Usava um vestido de cor champanhe, justo e com as costas decotadas, o seu cabelo estava preso num coque e usava uma bracelete de diamantes. Não estava habituada a ver-se assim. Perguntava-se onde Ami, que usava um vestido preto simples e o cabelo liso, tinha arranjado vestidos assim. Saíram e tinham uma limusina à sua espera que seguiu para a mansão Li. Entraram no grande salão que estava apropriadamente decorado para receber os convidados, maioritariamente pessoas de alta elite.

Rika - Uau, não sabia que eles moravam aqui.

Ami - É bonita não é?

Rika - Sem dúvida. - suspirou - Não sei se consigo.

Ami - Claro que consegues. Olha eles vêm aí.

Eric e Hiroshi usavam ambos um smoking preto. Fizeram uma vénia e esticaram o braço, pedindo que os acompanhassem. Agora Rika estava por sua conta, esperava que acontecesse o melhor. Torcia para que Hiroshi não partisse o coração da sua amiga, mas se ela a magoasse não iria ficar assim.

Miyu apressava-se a se vestir. Iria chegar super atrasada e nem tinha boleia chique para lá chegar. Sabia que era por uma boa causa mas mesmo assim doía ter de ir a pé. O seu vestido azul estava sobre a cama enquanto dava um jeito ao cabelo liso, que poderia muito bem ir solto, só que não era o mais indicado. O telefone tocou e teve de interromper o seu tratamento de beleza. Espera que valesse a pena.

Miyu - Quem fala?

- Não reconheces a voz do teu pai? Não passou assim tanto tempo..

Miyu - Pai! Estou com tantas saudades tuas!

- Também eu querida, também eu.

Miyu - Como vão as coisas por aí?

- Por enquanto ainda não houve ataques, estamos todos a salvo, mas aqui é uma área segura não te preocupes.

Miyu - Já falaste com a mãe?

- Sim, só faltas mesmo tu.

Miyu - Quando é que voltas papá?

- Penso que daqui a uns meses mas sabes que não posso prometer nada. - suspirou - Sê forte e acima de tudo tu mesma. Se fizeres isto, não importa quão difícil seja, vais superar tudo, sim?

Miyu - Está bem. Beijinhos.

- Adeus Miyu, adoro-te.

Miyu - Eu também.

O telefone ficou mudo e os olhos começaram a ficar embaciados. Não podia chorar ou iria borrar a maquilhagem. O sue pai tinha partido para a Faixa de Gaza há dois anos, trabalhava lá como médico. Sabia que ele estava a fazer algo de bom mas mesmo assim gostaria que estivesse consigo, mesmo sabendo que era um desejo egoísta. Tinha a certeza de que ele tinha salvo muita gente e isso era o mais importante. Agarrou no pente e continuou a trabalhar o seu cabelo. Gostou imenso deste telefonema mas se não se despachasse perderia a festa.

A festa decorria sem grandes percalços, assim como Li tinha esclarecido aos seus empregados. Todos conviviam com grande respeito e acerca dos temas mais actuais. A nova subida do preço do petróleo estava claro, no tema central. Numa conjuntura económica assim, juntando este novo factor era como deitar fogo a um barril de pólvora. Discutiam entre si técnicas para conseguirem ultrapassar este problema e Li tentava prestar atenção. Sentia a falta de Sakura nesta reuniões, continuavam a ser muito sóbrias, mas ela trazia um brilho especial à sala.

Hu - Penso que se o pusermos em prática seria a melhor solução possível, o que acha Li?

Shaoran - Sim, mas é uma questão de analisar melhor.

Hu - O que se passa Li? Parece distraído.

Shaoran - É um pouco do cansaço, nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva.

Hu - Percebo. Bem porque não falamos de outros assuntos, como correu o negócio com os franceses?

Shaoran - As boas notícias correm depressa, estou a ver...

Ami estava sentada enquanto esperava que Meiling, que tinha passado o exame, lhe trazia algo para as dores. A carta tinha tido uma óptima pontaria. Observava Rika e Hiroshi. Não conseguia perceber se ela já se tinha declarado mas não dava a entender. Meiling chegou e entregou-lhe paracetamol. Agradeceu e tomou o mais rápido que pode. Eric estava a falar com vários empresários, pois pretendia ocupar o lugar do seu pai na empresa de Li. Parecia ter imenso jeito, principalmente com as senhoras, visto que riam de qualquer piada que ele dissesse.

Meiling - Não precisas de te preocupar.

Ami - Estava preocupada com a Miyu e com a Rika.

Meiling - Segura de si, estou a ver.

Ami - Nem por isso. - pressionou a sua mão - Ele fez uma promessa, tenho de acreditar que a vai cumprir.

Meiling - Então o que se passa com a tua amiga?

Ami - Isso gostava eu de perceber.

Meiling - Para isso cá estou eu. - piscou o olho - Deixe estar rica e vá procurar a sua amiga, tá?

Ami - Obrigada! - levantou-se e foi até a entrada.

Meiling - Vá, vá, não se preocupe!

Estava na hora de colocar as suas qualidades de espia em prática. Sabia que o seu primo estava de olho em si mas ela sabia ser discreta, afinal era uma Li. Vamos então perceber o que se passa entre aqueles dois. Bem estão próximos, é bom sinal, olhavam-se nos olhos e tocavam-se, riam juntos. Das duas uma, ou Hiroshi tinha uma ideia diferente de como a noite ia acabar ou ela ainda não se tinha declarado. Pelo que conhecia do rapaz, isto era capaz de não acabar bem. Se calhar era melhor fazer alguma coisa.

O telemóvel de Miyu tocava no fundo da sua carteira, no modo silencioso, e se ela pudesse ouvi-lo perceberia que Ami estava à sua procura. Mas isso agora não era o mais importante para a rapariga. Veio de autocarro até aqui, depois andou uns bons quilómetros a pé, e como se não fosse suficiente o segurança não a deixava entrar. Malditos ricos, precisam sempre de segurança, que não tivessem uma casa tão grande! Trepava as vedações da casa e conseguiu, sem rasgar o vestido, chegar ao outro lado.

Miyu - Deveria concorrer para James Bond.

Percorreu o jardim e antes de chegar à varanda viu Eric a falar com uma rapariga, que parecia uma modelo. Quem era ela? Ah, isso ela iria tirar a limpo. Mas primeiro, como todos os bons espiões, iria ficar na calada e ouviria a conversa. Tinha de o apanhar no momento certo.

Yu - Senti a tua falta Eric, principalmente à noite.

Eric - O que queres Yu?

Yu - Frio. Antes bastava muito menos para te convencer. - acendeu um cigarro - Muito bem, acho que consigo acreditar na mudança.

Eric - Estou à espera.

Yu - Deveria ter tentado com o Hiroshi. suspirou - Queria reviver o passado.

Eric - As memórias são exactamente para isso.

Yu - Mas as minhas são muito vagas. - olhou para a paisagem - O que te aconteceu, celibato?

Miyu - Isso gostarias tu de saber!

Certo, talvez não foi o passo mais inteligente mas pelo menos foi ousado. Agora sim vinha o verdadeiro problema, o que dizer. Eric sorriu, como se tivesse percebido a verdadeira dimensão do problema que ela se tinha metido, quem precisa de inimigos com amigos assim? Espera ele é inimigo e aquela escanzelada está a rir da sua cara. Como é que ela se atrevia!

Yu - Pensei que fosse alguém com mais classe. - apagou o cigarro jogando-o para Miyu - Acho que desceste de nível.

Miyu - Desculpa, o que te faz pensar que és melhor do que eu?

Yu - Não se vê logo?

Miyu - Querida, isso nem se quer é natural - afastou-se e passou por ela. - E para tua informação não tenho nada com ele.

Yu - Querida, isso via-se logo.

E tinha sido a gota de água. Voltou-se a agarrou-a pelo pescoço e caíram ambas fora do campo de visão dos convidados, para sorte de Eric. Tentou separa-las mas estavam a agredir-se cada vez mais. Puxavam cabelos, arranhavam-se, davam pontapés, enfim... A solução era óbvia. Fez com que ambas caíssem no lago. Gritaram e amaldiçoaram-no mas pelo menos separaram-se. Ami que foi até a varanda presenciou toda a cena. Correu até o lago e acertou com a mala na cabeça de Eric.

Ami - Grande ajuda!

Eric - Hey, não ia arriscar ficar arranhado. - deu os ombros.

Ami - Segura aqui - deu-lhe a mala - O que te deu Miyu?

Miyu - Mas, mas...

Ami - Mas nada! És maluca! E se o Li te apanhasse? - ajudou-a a levantar-se - Anda vamos entrar pela cozinha e ficas lá. Vou buscar-te uma toalha.

Yu - Grande moralista.

Ami - Não estava a falar contigo. E devias ter vergonha, já tens idade para teres juízo, és uma adulta.

Yu - Olha que o Eric...

Ami - O quê? Costumava preferir-te a ti? Bom por algum motivo não ficou contigo não é? - acompanhou a sua amiga até a cozinha.

Miyu - Está frio.

Ami - É para aprenderes a não seres doida!

Riram enquanto se afastavam acompanhadas por Eric. Com que então era ela, só poderia ser, era uma mulher de força. Deveria dar algum trabalho a manter, um desafio. Bem não podia culpa-lo por querer de vida, os mais bonitos nunca duravam muito tempo. Mas ela era corajosa, não quis saber do passado dele. Se ela não queria saber, era a decisão dela. Se alguma vez precisasse sabia a quem recorrer. Saiu da festa e dirigiu-se para casa.

_Uma vida não é uma linha contínua sem alterações. As pessoas não ganham bagagem do passado porque a sua consciência se evaporou. Assim como as pessoas estão em constante mutação, os valores que elas possuem mudam com elas, crescem com elas. Portanto se alguma vez cometermos um erro no passado não quer necessária mente que perdemos a cabeça, no momento fizemos a decisão que nos parecia mais correcta._

Eric - Mulheres, são loucas.

A e M - Hey!

Eric - Sinto muito, mas é verdade, vocês perdem a cabeça por pouca coisa.

Miyu - Isso não é novidade para ninguém, pelo menos no meu caso.

Eric - Mas no caso da Ami...

Ami - Não é todos os dias que se dorme num quarto daqueles - aproximou-se até as seus lábios se tocarem - Além disso se não tivermos um pouco de loucura em nós, que piada teria? - afastou-se dele e foi buscar a toalha de Miyu.

Eric Sendo assim, vou passar ao nível seguinte.

Miyu - Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui...

_E se cometermos um erro por um impulso? Comermos um chocolate inteiro, bebermos até cairmos, dançarmos uma noite inteira... que importa? Aconteceu uma vez na vida. E são estes momentos que são recordados anos depois. Por isso somos humanos, para isso é que sentimos. Não sobos robôs que trabalham sistemáticamente numa linha de produção. Podemos muito bem sair da linha._

Kero - Sakura volta para dentro!

Sakura - Já vou, só mais um bocadinho!

Tomoyo - Endoideceste de vez.

Sakura - Tenho baixa para o resto da semana, não interessa.

Continuou na varanda onde estava a observar o céu estrelado, amanhã ia pagar o preço mas já estava farta de ficar na cama. Depois lidava com as consequências.

_Portanto, de vez em quando temos o direito de agir por impulso. Pode até ser uma forma de nos libertarmos do stress ou de encontrarmos-nos a nós mesmos. Por vezes só fazendo algo errado é que poderemos perceber o que é correcto._

A festa estava tinha finalmente acabado. Todos ajudavam os empregados de Li, menos Miyu que ainda se secava, e Li que fazia contas e verificava o eventos da noite. Quando Miyu contou a sua história Li começou a rir. Os empregados acharam estranho mas ficaram felizes pelo patrão estar contente.

Shaoran - Não acredito que perdi algo assim.

Miyu - E ela ainda se achava melhor que eu, quer dizer.

Shaoran - As pessoas de alta-sociedade são mesmo assim.

Miyu - Mas o senhor não é assim.

Shaoran - Isso é porque eu não sou como eles.

Eric - Alguém viu o Hiroshi?

Miyu - Não.

_Mas a nossa loucura, ou erro, pode chocar muito mais do que apenas os nossos amigos próximos. Pode mesmo chocar uma sociedade inteira. Principalmente se forem parar às primeiras páginas do jornal ou forem contra os valores em vigor actualmente. Mas isso é só para que dá realmente nas vistas. Quem for mais recatado irá apenas receber um sermão._

Rika vestia-se com a ajuda de Hiroshi. Nunca pensou dormir com ele mas assim que ele a beijou não houve muito que conseguisse fazer. Levou-se pelo momento. Tinham usado protecção, era o mais seguro, e tinham passado um bom momento.

Hiroshi - Estás bem?

Rika - Sim, obrigada pela ajuda.

Hiroshi - Sem problema. Vamos? - estendeu o braço.

Rika - Sim, vamos - agarrou-o.

Bem não se podia queixar do rapaz, tinha tido cuidado com ela. Mas esta noite fez-lhe entender que talvez não gostasse assim tanto dele. Foi apenas um paixão. É. Seria melhor ficar assim.

_No fim de contas as pessoas gostam de ver os outros a falhar e nós gostamos de falhar de vez em quando. É divertido. Esquecer tudo o que nos impõem e extravasar os limites pode ser muito libertador. Temos de ter atenção é quais os limites que queremos ultrapassar. Afinal nem todos querem fazer algo que apareça nos livros de história, alguns apenas querem viver a vida até ao seu limite. E porque não? É uma boa opção, afinal._

Continua...

Mil obrigadas pelos comentários da últimas vez e por seguirem a história!

Fico imensamente agradecida.

Agradecimentos especiais a Mussete Fujiwara e a Flipy que me mandam um review fielmente. Obrigada por me darem um motivo para continuar a escrever. E a Fgunz por seguir a minha história.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e peço desculpa pelos erros mas não tenho revisor. Bjs.

AnGe Lille


End file.
